The Missing
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Belize notices its getting close to the time his little sister Rose's birthday, he plans a party at her favorite place, the old 'haunted' house that She loves to go to. Everything goes well until people go missing. Can anyone survive the night, or will each one fall. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Missing

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N I am very sorry I have been dealing with so much in last Several of weeks I couldn't write for a while, but I'm back now and I should be able to update a little frequently, and also working on a couple more stories I always wanted to try writing. Any way Enjoy this little multi-chaptered Mystery.**

It was a normal day in Happy Tree Town, Belize was starting to warm up more to his sister, he was shocked to learn that she was sworn to secrecy about their parents, but Belize was determined to get some information.

"Aww, but 'Big Brother' I don't want to say anything, the people in that place will get mad at me." She then frowned and looked around, Belize was a little paranoid now about the fact they were spying on them, even if its just his little sister they were listening in on, he couldn't divulge any information about his plans for anything, just in case anything outside of the borders happen.

"Okay Rose, you don't have to tell me about names, or anything I would just like to know what they look like… is that okay to give?" Rose smiled a little, "Well Mommy has a dark elegant purple fur, with a lovely pink stripe down the center of her back and a solid white mask. Daddy is a sky blue fur with a black mask and black stripe going across his waist."

Belize smiled as he put the information down in a couple of notes. A ringing sound was heard, Belize then quickly looked around for a calendar and a clock, he noticed the date was Saturday April 25 he then put his hand on the calendar and started to count down the days until he throws a surprise birthday party for Rose. He grabs Rose's hand and takes her out of the room.

"Sorry Rose, but I need to make a few calls, go outside and find Splendid." She looked down at the ground sad, "What's wrong?" Rose sighed, "I don't want to look for Splendid, he's out on a fishing vacation just to stay away from me for a few days." Belize's ears perked up fast.

"Wait… Splendid isn't in town at all for how long?" He grabbed Rose in a hug and nearly shook her to death. Once she stopped feeling a little nauseous from the shaking she responded, "I think he left yesterday, so he shouldn't be back any time soon." Belize started to ponder the thought. He then had an idea to see if it was completely true that Splendid, ran away just to stay away from Rose for a while.

Belize went outside, pulled and tugged on a few branches trying to find a good one, once he did, he pulled it off of the tree and then went back inside with it, he then grabbed a knife and started to whittle the branch, once he finished he went looking for a thin, flexible, item that won't break too easily.

Once he found it he started to tie a single strand to each end of the branch and then went back outside got a random branch and then whittles it to a shaft and a sharp point, once he finished that he went to the closet and grabbed a kerosene container, and a rag. Once he got those items he dipped the rag in the kerosene making sure it was heavily soaked, then he stuck the sharp point of the whittled branch through the rag and then set it on fire.

He took aim outside just to find something, once he acquired his target and pulled the string back and the little arrow he had and shot it into the building across the street, which just so happens to be Petunia's home.

After he released the flaming arrow he quickly untied the string and destroyed the bow, and then quickly hid the kerosene container back in the closet, and acted like he doesn't know what happened.

Belize then sat and waited with Rose outside the door wondering what he was doing and what all the noise was. Belize just brushed it off like he was calling a few business investors and they sort of were pissing him off so the noise was just him calming down.

She sighed and then went down stairs and started to watch the television, Belize went down with her once he was down the stairs "Hey Rose, I'm going out to talk to a few friends, about a little… event… that I am going to host and I want to make sure they will attend." Rose looked at Belize. "Big brother, please be careful… Lammy and Giggles accidentally set the Burger restaurant on fire, and are trying to put it out, without Splendid's help."

Belize quickly turned his head to her, "Wait, what?" Rose sighed a little annoyed, "Big Lammy and Giggles burned down Mrs. Petunia's business, and they are trying without help from Splendid." Belize mentally face palmed, and then tried to act like he didn't do anything.

He went to the door and the second he opened it, the sound of wood popping, crackling, and creaking. He just stood there staring at it. Rose got up and went over to the door with Belize. "Whoa… Big brother, Mrs. Petunia is having a terrible day today with fire." Belize just nodded "Apparently." He then sighed and walked outside completely ignoring the fire and walking down to the restaurant to give the invitations to Rose's surprise party.

It took about twenty minutes walking, but Belize finally got to the restaurant, he found everyone in town, except Rose, was there trying to put out the fire at the restaurant, he walked up to Pop and Cub first, he handed them the card and the both took it read it.

"Sorry Belize, but we might not be able to make it." Belize looked a little upset "Why?" He asked as he was looking at the next card that had the next person he had to find. Pop replied, "Well Cub is going to visit an old friend of his, I think he's getting a bit bored around here without any other little children to play with." He then looked at Cub who was just happily looking around trying to grab the fire.

"Well if anything changes, just join whenever you can." Belize smiled Pop nodded and then walked off with Cub. Belize looked at the card and saw that it was none other then Kayser as the next one he could give it to. He was a little upset, but he did want everyone to be there to watch his little sister just to help see if she will turn out like him almost exactly, or is she going to have the nicer life path, and calm down.

Belize was hoping the calming choice, but then he remembered he had to deliver them all before he forgets, Belize ran through the crowd and saw Kayser was one of the fire-fighters trying to put out the flames. Belize ran up to him "Wait I thought your lively hood was being a scientist, what are you doing?" Kayser just holding a hose in his hand shouted to Sniffles to attach the hose to the fire hydrant.

Belize then grabbed the hose from Kayser and asked him again. Kayser pushed him down, grabbed the hose again and started to spray down the nearest flame from the building, Belize got up and just tore up the card and looked at the next one seeing it was Sniffles, he sighed and quickly ran over to Sniffles.

"Hey Sniffles, would you like to come to my little sisters, birthday party?" Sniffles smiled, "Does anteaters love to eat ants?" Belize smiled, "Of course they do." Sniffles laughed, "Great, then I can study Rose a little more…" He looked at Belize and then shuddered a little "I mean…." Belize held his hand up and stopped Sniffles from saying anything else. "Just stop talking, man… You can't recover from what you said that easily, and I don't care, do experiments, but do not make any of them kill her or I will be sure you won't like the outcome." Belize then handed him the card and looked at the next name.

**A/N Okay yeah I forgot to mention at top I'm not accepting OC's this one is a couple of mine and the regular HTF characters sorry, but I'm only dealing with one OC accepting story at a time. Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 enjoy…**

Belize was looking down at his hands and saw that there was no more invitations and then started to smile, he left the restaurant and started to make his way to the produce market, to get a few items, to make a cake and several other baked goods.

Belize went through the giant open doors got all the items he needed and ran into Kayser on his way out. "Well, what did you want Belize? I was a bit busy making sure the building didn't burn to the ground." Belize just scoffed and turned away from Kayser. "Look I'm sorry about pushing you, but you were interfering in my getting rid of the fire, and my experiment." Belize looked around, "What experiment?" Kayser looked around a little nervously.

"Well I know your power of pyromania, I was trying to recreate something that you did, so in case anything does happen to you and you cant be brought back, I still have a weapon to fight with." Belize looked around and started to feel a little bad, but he was a little annoyed being pushed down by him. "Well I will have to make another card, but I was trying to invite you to Rose's surprise party."

Kayser looked around, "Oh, that all? I thought you were going to help me, but it's fine, I can do my experimenting later, go ahead and have the party." He looked around and then walked off. Belize sat there trying to think of what to say to all that have happened within the last eight minutes.

He then got a little tired of trying to figure out so he went back to his original plan and started to make his way home, once he got home; He saw the window broken, the door nearly ripped off the hinges, and a couple of red stains around just the door frame.

Belize dropped all the cooking ingredients and ran over to the door he looked around and saw something was off, but he couldn't figure it out right away, so he was on high alert for anything to happen, he grabbed a branch from the tree and sharpened it.

He walked into the open doorway and looking around in all directions, even up to the ceiling making sure that if there was anyone in there, they couldn't get past vigilance like his, he saw nothing, then he moved to the kitchen as silently as he could, after clearing it, he went on to check all the bottom floor of the house, nothing out of place, but the door and windows plus the stains.

Belize slowly crept his way upstairs he got to the second floor platform and saw his bedroom door slowly swinging open and shut, inviting him to check out the room, but Belize didn't feel it right to go with something that is making him go somewhere first, so he looked all around and then went into Rose's bedroom.

He saw it was in near perfect condition, little to nothing out of place, just the sheets from when Rose got up in the morning and didn't make her bed. Belize slowly backed out of the room and then slowly went through all the other rooms and closets. After he done that he had no other option, but to go into his room, he held up the sharp branch and started to walk slowly towards the room, he slowly pushed the door open with the branch.

He walked into the door and saw Rose sleeping in his bed, Belize was a bit concerned at first, but then he heard her snoring, so he looked around to make sure it wasn't a trick, once he was sure it wasn't, he put the branch down and walked over to the bed and shook Rose awake.

"Urgh, what… What's the matter big brother?" Rose looked around slowly wiping her eyes trying to get the sleep crust out of her eyes, Belize sighed and gave her a hug. "What happened to the door and windows downstairs?" Rose shrugged.

Belize gave her a stern look and she caved in. "Okay, I didn't mean to do it, I just was trying to clean up a mess, but everything just went wrong." She started to make her eyes grow a little bigger and started to make a pout while looking at Belize.

"That doesn't work on me Rose; you should know this by now." She started to quiver her lips a little and brought her face as low as she could while bringing her pouting lips up higher, and forcing her self to make tears.

Belize was looking and then started to feel bad, but he didn't want to snap under her being just irresistibly cute. Belize held out as long as he could, but he couldn't hold it much longer her gave her a hug and said "Its okay Rose, just tell me what happened." Rose just smiled and pulled away from Belize, "Well Lifty and Shifty stopped by looking for you."

Belize looked a bit shocked, he never expected Lifty and Shifty to bravely go up to his house in the middle of the day knowing if he caught them, they wouldn't like the outcome, especially if they did anything to Rose while he wasn't around.

"They gave me this card… For you…" Belize took the card from Rose, and looked at it, it was the invitation for the surprise party, hidden in an encrypted code Belize used so everyone else can understand, but Rose. He sighed, "Well they decided to join the event." Belize laughed a little Rose smiled.

"What's so great about this 'big event' big brother?" Rose said clinging onto Belize's arm. "Well you will see in a few days, but until then I just realized that I didn't put the location of the event on the cards." Belize looked around "Ill send handy by to fix the door and windows, but before I forget what's the red stain?" Belize was deep in mind hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "Its red paint…" Belize sighed "Okay, Well I am going off to tell everyone the location, I will be back as soon as I can." Belize then quickly slipped out the door and ran around town making sure everyone had the party location.

Rose was looking out the door wondering just what this event is and why is it so special that Belize had to encrypt it from her knowing what it is. Rose then walked over to the door and saw the bag of produce in the yard she sighed and said to herself "Not nice Big Brother, this is our food not any others." She then grabbed the bag and walked it over inside and places it next to the counter.

**A/N And that's it, yeah no action yet, and I am going to kind of keep it k+ if I cant make too much action with the rating, then I will bump it up, but we will see when the time comes until then enjoy**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3 Enjoy…**

Belize finally re-invited everyone in town to the haunted house not that far away from Belize's home, which Rose just loves to look at and go to, more often then he thinks. He found some solitude and started to talk to himself a little.

"Okay that's everyone that has the location, now to get a few things to set up, maybe a few party stream… ah crap I can't believe I forgot Rose's cake, and favorite flavor of cake." Belize hit his head against the nearest building and banged his head against it a couple times, unfortunately for him; it was a glass window to a new antique store in town. His head broke through the window hitting a display case knocking it over causing a domino effect of rows, upon rows of shelves that was full of nearly hard to come by valuables.

The alarms started to sound off and Belize could hear someone in the back of the store yelling and then started to hear a shotgun being cocked and ready to be used, Belize ran down the alley way and took many turns then quickly as he could lowered his heart rate and walked normally like nothing happened.

He had to go back down the street to get back home, so he made a 'u' turn about a block away and started to walk down the road in front of the store, acting like he was walking home from completing either some business or watching a movie. Belize almost made it past before he heard someone yell his name, Belize knew the voice so well he almost tempted to grab the nearest item he could carry and swing to hit the 'Friend' he so much hated in most situations.

"Where do you think your going coon?" Belize was sitting still trying to keep as calm as possible, but being called 'coon' he was quite insulted and was lowering his mood. "Coon! I said where do you think your going?" Belize turned and saw he was correct Lumpy was in his uniform again, and Belize really wanted to kill him just long enough to get him through the police officer phase of time.

"Home… Where else would I be going?" Belize turned around and started to walk again, but Lumpy grabbed his tail pulled him back, this angered Belize enough that he balled his hand into a fist and punched Lumpy square in the nose, while Lumpy was distracted with that, Belize grabbed his tail and started to make sure that Lumpy didn't pull out any of the hairs on it, because he knew if he lost a couple hairs on his tail, there's a large chance that his tail balding process will speed up.

After Lumpy overcame the pain from the punch to the nose he grabbed Belize by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up and slammed him against a swat truck that arrived shortly after Belize punched him. "Well now, let's see what that little maneuver just got you; Oh… one count of assaulting a police officer, one count of evading arrest…" Lumpy then let Belize go dropped to the ground and handcuffed him. Once Lumpy went to his vehicle he put on gloves and walked back to Belize. "Seems you have two counts of possession of deadly weapons, and a count of possession of a controlled substance too." Belize was getting angrier and angrier each second Lumpy was making false accusation.

"Well now, let's see that's enough to make sure I hold you in a torture cell for a long time." Belize sighed "Lumpy…." Lumpy pick Belize up and slammed him to a wall, "Don't you dare call me that, without putting officer in front, and oh look attempted armed robbery also seems to have popped up on your criminal record."

Belize used what little he reach he could with his hand behind him, grabbed Lumpy and forced a grip as hard as he could, once Lumpy was a little away from him Belize quickly popped his shoulders out of place and moved his arms to in front of him, he then grabbed Lumpy pushed him of to the wall.

"Where's the key you idiot?" Lumpy just laughed, "Now why would I tell a criminal coon like you information?" Belize let him go took a couple steps away, Lumpy started to pat down the crinkles of his uniform, Belize quickly turned around and pushed Lumpy into the wall and then kick at his pockets feeling for the key, or anything.

Belize felt his foot hit Lumpy's left pocket and it felt hard whatever he kicked, because once Belize noticed he hit it, his foot was throbbing, and Lumpy was just laughing at the pain Belize was in. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you coon, you will not escape me this time."

"What the heck do you have in there? A brick?" Belize said leaning against the wall rubbing his foot, Lumpy laughed and put his hand in the pocket and pulled it out, Belize physically and mentally face palmed as it was a brick that was in Lumpy's pocket. "Why...? Just Why…?" Lumpy laughed "Keep 'idiots' like you from trying to escape."

Belize heard a clock in the store go off that it was six thirty, Belize had to get away from Lumpy and out of the handcuffs before he goes to the party house location, Belize just sighed turned and ran down the ally way, he kept telling himself, 'just don't turn around and ignore the idiot, then you can make it to the party.'

**A/N Okay I know my style of writing doesn't look stylized at all, but I look at stories in details, content is better then length… Content and length together is rare. But anyway there is always reasons why I give details that don't seem to involve in the story, but do take details seriously as these seemingly un-important events may lead to the culprit later on. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Belize managed to get away from the idiot Lumpy, but now he had the problem of getting the handcuffs off, Belize looked around for something to cut the handcuffs, but couldn't find anything that can work, Belize sighed, he saw a saw and picked it up and tried to measure where he could cut to at least get his hand a little further apart.

Belize did the best he could and started to cut into the chain, after he thought he broke through he looked at the chain and saw they were in perfect condition like nothing was trying to even cut them.

Belize looked around, 'What the heck?' he started to try biting it, after a couple minutes he pulled it out of his mouth and saw it was still in excellent condition, but he felt his teeth and felt that they were actually a bit sharpened. Belize then smiled as he thought about what he could do with these kind of handcuffs.

After Belize got the thought out of his head and tried to focus on getting it off his wrists, he sighed and just went home. He got up to the door slowly turned the knob and walked inside; he saw it was in perfectly clean. Belize looked down at the tile floors in the kitchen and saw his reflection.

Belize laughed, "Okay, Petunia has been here hasn't she?" he looked up the stairs to see Rose walking down too him, "Yes big brother, she saw the mess and helped Handy clean up the place." She smiled and looked at the handcuffs on Belize's wrist.

"Oooh what are those?" Rose jumped onto the rail and slid down and landing right next to Belize staring in awe at the handcuffs. Belize looked behind him for a second to make sure that Lumpy didn't invade his home, then he would go all out on teaching him a lesson, but when he saw it was clear he turned back to Rose.

"These are handcuffs; it is not a good thing to be stuck in these, without a key, and especially when you have some idiot out to get you just because to him, you look like a criminal." Belize sighed. Rose went over to the handcuffs and pulled them off of Belize like his hands wasn't even in them.

Belize started to rub his wrists, "How did you do that?" Belize then saw Rose holding the handcuffs and started to cradle them, "It was simple really, big brother, but I don't want to bore you… Have you done whatever it was you were doing?" Belize facepalmed and ran out the door, "Thanks Rose, I was too focused with getting the handcuffs off I forgot to set up for the event."

Belize ran down the road making sure that Rose doesn't see where he went once he got far enough he turned down another road and made it to the next block over where the 'haunted house' is.

"Okay everyone that's invited is invited, and anyone that would hinder the party is gone, this may actually be a fun party and nothing can possibly go wrong." Belize said out loud as he was walking into the building, not knowing a shadow figure was behind him, "You may think that this will be fun… You are right, this party will be fun, but I don't think it will be the fun you want Belize, I am going to make sure you and everyone else pays."

**A/N I know short chapter this time, but this was the last little bit of information, before the party starts, the next chapter will be showing in all guests, then whatever will happen, starts there. Review if you like, but any time I write any story, its always optional, but sometimes does help morale.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Belize was finishing up putting the party streamers around the ball room of the house, he then hears knocks at the door, Belize hesitated a couple of seconds and almost fell off the ladder, but he regained his balance before he fell.

Belize started to get off the ladder before he almost falls again, he slowly puts his foot down just having a feeling he shouldn't put his foot down, he stopped and moved his foot a little to the right, once he put his foot down he looked where he was about to step and saw a rusted nail was poking out of the board.

"Phew that was close." Belize said, then the knocking was continued Belize put the paint on the counter and started to walk through the living room and up to the door, he opened it. "Welcome to the party, Rose won't be here until a little later, Lammy is distracting her for now." Belize looked at the open door, and saw no one there.

Belize rubbed his eyes and shut the door, he took a few steps heading back to the ball room, but hears knocking at the door, he turns around and opens it, standing there was a light blue anteater and lavender beaver, "Welcome to the party, Rose wont be here until a little later, Lammy is distracting her until everyone gets here." Sniffles and Toothy nodded.

"Belize, why is this the location for her party, aren't you worried, that the antiquity of the place wont fall apart while we're here, or risk it collapsing on Rose?" Belize just laughed, Sniffles, don't worry about it, okay? I have made sure that the place is less dangerous, and the room in which the party is being held is also restricted." Sniffles looked around a little cautious about the place. Toothy just walked in and went straight to the couch and sat down.

"Oh before I forget, how long were you at the door?" Sniffles looked at Belize "We were only there for about twenty eight seconds until you opened the door. Why?" Belize sighed, and was debating with himself if he was going crazy or not, "Oh I was just wondering, normally my response time to the door is fast, even when I'm in the middle of something."

Sniffles shrugged and started to inspect everything trying to make sure it won't fall apart on him. Belize went back to the ball room to finish putting up the streamers, the second he walked through the door he had a feeling he better turn around, he turned and started walking to the door again, he stopped and looked at the door thinking. He was about to turn and go back to the ball room, but there was more knocks at the door, Belize opened it.

"Hey Belize, Sorry I cant make it to the party, for very long, I will stay until Rose gets here, but I cant stay much longer, I am going to continue my works to recreate yours." Kayser said before Belize could say anything, he looked around, "Where's Miltera?" Kayser looked around, "Well she should be here soon, what time is Rose supposed to show up?"

"Well she should be here in about three hours." Kayser pulled out a calendar journal and checked his schedule; he saw he could stay at least two hours longer. "Okay good, I can be here a little longer then I thought then." Belize smiled, "Well great, now we just need to wait for more guests."

Belize, Kayser, Sniffles, and Toothy sat in the living room watching the television until the next guest arrive, but none shown up. Belize looked at the time and saw that it was one hour until Lammy brought Rose to the surprise party. Belize started to panic just a little, but then had a little revenge tactic he was going to use on the guest.

"Hey guys, seems the party is just going to be for us, no one else showing up yet, lets have a bit of fun messing with them when, or if they get here." Toothy and Kayser had a slight perk of interest, but Sniffles was still a little worried about the house collapsing on them.

"How do you suppose we can have fun Belize?" Toothy said while looking around to see if there were any cameras or tricks that will activate and scare him near to death. "Well we will just start making little disappearing acts, once the four of us disappear then we start activating the haunted house and make them think it's really haunted."

"Yeah, that could work, let's do it." Belize smiled just as there was another knock at the door, Belize slowly walked over to it and opened it, standing outside the door, was a red porcupine with flakes around in her hair, a midnight black badger with a crescent moon over his right eye and a solid black abyss stripe down his back, a light blue skunk with a flower on her head and an air freshener that looked like a pine tree around her neck.

"Welcome to the party, Rose will be here shortly, but do please have a little refreshment that is not set up on the table in the ball room; anything on there is for everyone when the party starts." Belize then looked at the three guests and sighed, "Also cutting a bit close don't you think?" Belize said.

"Well sorry we would have been here earlier, but Petunia had to make sure her house was cleaned, sanitized and spotless before she would even leave the house." The badger said. Belize sighed looked at Petunia, "Don't worry, I made sure that this place was nearly as spotless as I could in the time I had to wait for more to show up, but whatever things are going to be interesting soon."

Belize looked all around outside and saw no one was on the street, he stuck his head back in the house and shut the door, the minute he turned there was more knocks, Belize jumped for a second and then calmed down as fast as he could and opened the door again.

"Hel-" Belize was knocked over by a mint green bear, being pushed by a tan bear in an orange suit, being pushed by a dark grey furred wolf with red tipped ears, dragon like birthmark on her forehead going down the back to a blood red tail trying to get out of the road before a lavender mole driving a stick shift car came careening down the road at her.

Belize got up from the pile-up, "What the hell was that for?" Belize then looked outside and saw the car nearly clip the wolf as he saw the blood red strands of fur fly in the wind. "Umm never mind, forget I asked… Any way welcome, to the party, there's room restrictions that anyone can enter, and places only I and a couple others can go, for now sit in the living room have a snack and just wait until Rose gets here."

"Thanks Belize, but that dang Mole, needs to get eye surgery or stop driving." The mint green bear said, "Don't worry Flippy, I am pretty sure, Sniffles is working on it?" Belize turned around and saw Sniffles slightly loosen up and playing a party game with Toothy, but was still a bit concerned about the place collapsing on them. "Well he needed to learn to loosen up a bit, so he's not even thinking about it for the moment." Flippy suspiciously eyed Belize "Yeah I guess. Hey Disco Bear, if I see you make a move on Flaky, Miltera, or any other female here, you will be thrown out the window. Do I make myself clear?"

Disco Bear sighed "Fine dude, you don't have to threaten the 'King of Disco'. "Flippy, Miltera and Belize glared at him, Disco Bear just smiled an awkward smile and started trying to side step his way from the group, Belize stopped in front of him, "Okay fine then, you don't want to be threatened." Belize held out his hand, "Then we shake on the promise that you will not try making your move on anyone here." Disco sighed and finally gave in.

"Okay fine, I won't pull my moves out on the foxy ladies here." Disco Bear and Belize shook hands and Belize stepped to the side "Agreed now enjoy the party everyone." Belize thinking about if anyone else is going to show up he shut the door sat and starred at it, after a couple minutes he turned around and kept his ears on the sound of knocking on the door, he went to the kitchen to refill the punch bowl.

Belize just having a weird feeling walked to the door and opened it, the minute he opened it, Pop and cub was just about to knock on the door, but instead of knocking on the door he knocked on Belize's face. "Oh Belize, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Belize stopped him from continuing, "Don't worry about it, I should have waited until you knocked on the door before opening to greet." Belize reached down and patted Cub on the head "Come on in, there's still some time until Rose arrives." Pop picked up Cub and walked inside and put him down on the couch.

"Well Rose should be here in about thirty minutes, so we need to get everyone a spot to jump out and surprise Rose." Belize was then interrupted again by another knock, Belize just loudly whispered "Everyone just hide somewhere, and if its Rose I will greet her and then jump out, if its not then stay wherever you are" Miltera, Kayser and Petunia went into a closet, Toothy and Sniffles hid in the ball room. Disco Bear and Flaky hid behind the couch.

Belize looked around and saw everyone was completely out of sight, Belize went to the door and opened it, "Wel-" Belize was then grabbed and tossed on the ground, "I am shocked you were so vulnerable Coon, why would you give me the exact location of where you would be after you committed a crime, not smart of you." Belize got up "Lumpy you idiot, cant you go one day in that stupid uniform and not call me coon, or try to accuse me of everything wrong that goes on?" Lumpy started to reach for his belt to grab the tazer, but he stopped and looked around.

"You know what co—I mean Belize, you are right for once, I do need at least a day of not trying to catch you, and you somehow get away." He looked around and then sighed "Ill stay and enjoy the party, after that I will take you down." Belize sighed "Whatever, for the next nine hours after Rose gets here, it's her spotlight time." Lumpy looked around "Fine, after that we can continue the fun little game." Belize smiled that he finally didn't have to worry about 'Officer' Lumpy for a good while.

Belize looked at the door and saw someone outside that he has not seen before he gets up and walks outside, "Hello there…" Belize said to see what the figure would do, it didn't do anything but stepped forward into the light, showing a female golden brown squirrel, with a lavender bow in on her right ear. "H-hi, I'm new to the neighborhood." The squirrel stepped closer to the door, Belize was slightly mesmerized by her looks, but then started to think about Lammy.

"Oh umm welcome then. What's your name?" The squirrel walked up next to Belize "The names Michelle, but people for some reason call me Mich." Belize used his mind storage device and locked the name and the nickname in his memories, so he would almost never forget them. "Okay, my name is…" Before Belize could say anything Michelle answered for him "Belize… Right?" Belize was a little taken aback by how someone he never met yet knew who he was.

"H-how you know me?" Michelle looks around, "Oh I saw and kind of overheard what happened at the antiques store." Belize face palmed, how did he not notice that someone else witnessed the event? "He already put out another new bulletin on me, typical…" Michelle looked at him smiled and then looked at the house. "Ooh, a party in a haunted house how many are here?" Belize back tracked in his mind and counted everyone that shown up, "Well unless more show up, just twelve, thirteen if you want to join?" Belize smiled.

"Ill think about the offer, but I don't know thirteen people is a bit much don't you think?" Belize shrugged, "compared to other things, twelve is almost too little for a party, would you please attend?" Michelle sighed "Well since you asked nicely, said please, and I do love this location I guess I can stay for the party." Belize smiled and held onto Michelle's hand and leads her to the party.

'_Seems this party is about to start, lets make things fun… Like you said Belize, everything will be fun.' A little sound timer was heard to the mysterious character 'Well time to set up and get prepared.'_

**A/N Okay, this was a little long, and yeah I didn't want to make too many show up, but I do think that the number I have can still make things interesting… If you think you have the culprit I would like to see if people got the clues or not on who it could be. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Belize, Toothy, Kayser, and Sniffles were planning who would go missing in what order and see how long the other party guests can have the will to party, just to get back at them for being late, while the other party guests were practicing all the places they were going to hide and surprise Rose, Belize was the only one not hiding because he had to let everyone know the little party girl is about there. Belize went over to the door and opened it, he saw Lammy and Rose walking down the street.

"Okay everyone hide; Rose and Lammy are on the way. Everyone went to their hiding spots while Belize sat at the couch until he saw Lammy outside the window, he then got up and slowly walked to the door, once he heard the knocking he started to speed up and open the door.

"Hey there girls are you ready for the surprise?" Rose nodded a bit excitingly and Lammy nodded, because even she didn't know completely what was going on or who all was invited to show up, all she knew was it was others in town. "Well then you all ready?" Belize said a little loud and then started to yell "Happy" everyone jumped out of their hiding places and yelled "Birthday Rose." Rose was a little spooked because she never had a surprise party.

"Wha- what was that big brother?" she felt her heart racing a bit, but she kind of glad it was she loved surprises no matter what kind they were. Belize smiled "Well its your birthday Rose, and I figured why not make a party that, you didn't know about completely." Belize looked around, "I was going to throw a regular one, but then it wouldn't be an as fun party."

Rose's eyes grew big and started to sparkle in the star lit room, she then ran over to Belize and gave him a hug, "Oh thank you Big Brother, this is amazing." Belize smiled and hugged back. He smiled as he looked at the time and saw the fun and punishment for the others being late is about to start.

"Oh but before I forget to tell you two, whatever happens just ignore it, okay as I learned first hand this place is haunted and will mess with your mind a bit." Belize then released Rose, she stepped away from him "Oh I know big brother, you and everyone else here know how to opicurate, the machines." Belize smiled as she said opicurate instead of operate.

"Okay everyone, as stated when you first arrived, the banquet table in the ballroom is now open and anyone can grab the food from there, as long as you leave enough for everyone else, after everyone got some then its free game for who-so-ever gets it." Belize smiled as a loud crashing sound was heard in the ballroom.

Belize started to think everything was set and the part punishment game has started. Belize quickly ran into the ballroom, along with everyone else and saw that one of the chandeliers lie on the ground, broken in many pieces, and the shelves and cabinet doors were open.

"Okay who started up the electronic haunted house props and features?" Belize said glaring at everyone, knowing that he was the one that got Sniffles to make a generator that was to kick on in the middle of the party, after Rose was there. Belize then looked at the chandelier on the ground and was a bit shocked, but he started to think what Sniffles said about the place maybe falling apart while they are there.

Everyone started to look at everyone else, but Petunia, and Flaky who were slightly cowering behind Flippy and Toothy. "I am sure it was Belize, I mean really he bought the place to keep it up in town." Flippy said giving a glare to Belize, Belize just glared back "Oh yeah I'm the one that went down to the basement used the keys I have in my magical sack of wonders and turned the electric haunted house on while I was sitting on the couch in full view of everyone and let everyone know Rose was here."

Flippy looked back at him and slightly did the hand gestures of 'I am watching you, you better not forget that.' then went over to Flaky and Petunia, making sure they are not too scared. Lumpy went to the banquet table and saw that glass shards were all in the food, he turned around and stood in front of the group, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at 'Officer' Lumpy.

"Okay who ever did this as a prank, almost just got everyone here killed from glass shards cutting up our insides, and who ever caused that is now wanted to attempted manslaughter." Lumpy looked at everyone trying to distinguish who had a guilty expression on them. No one had it and he sighed. "Okay I'm going to make this a formal scene now and investigate; everyone go to the living room and I'll talk to you all one by one." No one wanted to be on Lumpy's bad side because they all know how much he wants to catch Belize for whatever he does, and they don't want him to hunt them down for every little petty crime.

Lumpy's questioning started with Belize as he was the most likely suspect in his eyes, while everyone else went to the living room. "So who do you think did that?" Flippy said looking at everyone, Sniffles shuffled around in his seat and said "I don't know, we were all here in the living room, all… umm, twelve of us." Everyone looked around and felt something was off, they looked around and they recounted and then tried confirming who was here before it started.

Sniffles recounted everyone in his head, he knew that there was thirteen there before Lammy and Rose arrived, he was just acting like he wasn't counting everyone as they came in even though everyone knows Sniffles takes accurate information.

"Sniffles who is missing? I was here as long as you and I don't see…" Toothy looked around and as intended was the first to notice exactly who is missing. Toothy sighed "Okay where is Kayser?" everyone looked around they couldn't find him any where.

"Hey guys, Lumpy wants to see Sniffles next." Belize said walking through the door, making a couple of them jump because they were to focused on Kayser's disappearance Belize kind of chuckled at this until he saw Lammy and Rose glaring at him.

"Okay what's the matter?" Lammy walked over to Belize and whispered in his ear, Rose was trying to read her lips to see what she and Belize was talking about, but she couldn't understand all the words that was said, she sighs looks around and notices that no one was looking at her and went off up the stairs.

"w-why is this p-place so cold?" Flaky said as she started to notice her breath making steam in the middle of the room, while everyone else's wasn't even showing. She was upset that no one was listening to her, she walked over to the stairs and sat on the first step.

Once Flaky sat down a trick door opened and Flaky fell in, but everyone else was too busy talking to notice that she went missing. Sniffles came back into the room, "Okay, Toothy your next." Sniffles looked around, "Hey where's Flaky?" Everyone looked around, "What… Where is she?" Flippy said as he was going around every trying to see if Flaky was hiding or what happened to her.

Michelle sighed and looked around, she was starting to feel a little claustrophobic she went upstairs to explore around, and found the bathroom, she opened the door went in and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well this party is not as exciting as I thought it would be…" she fluffed the fur on her tail and took a couple of breathing exercises to get rid of the large crowd anxiety she was feeling, once she overcame that she walked out of the bathroom. "My plan should liven the party a bit." Michelle opened the door and walked out and started to head downstairs with everyone else.

"Disco Bear did you scare Flaky again?" Flippy said as he grabbed the jump suit and pulled Disco Bear close to him and started to shake him. "I don't know what you are talking about you fool, I made an agreement, I come to the party, I wouldn't try pulling my moves." Flippy held Disco Bear up sighed then dropped him.

"If I find out that you said or did anything to her I will make you pay for it." He then grabbed a piece of fruit that was sitting around the bottom of the stairs and crushed it. "This will be your best option if you did anything."

Everyone was just staring at Flippy until Toothy came back and said Flippy was the next to talk to Lumpy. Belize looked around making sure no one was looking at him, once he ensured that he nodded to Sniffles to voluntarily get a little hurt, or to look hurt. Sniffles moaned a little too him-self as he pressed a button under the coffee table and fell into a trapdoor that dropped him down into the basement.

Everyone surprised at the sudden silence being broken by Sniffles screaming from falling, they all rush over to the trapdoor. "Sniffles are you okay?" Sniffles intentionally didn't respond, but he got up as fast as he could, but fell over. After a couple more asked if he was fine, Sniffles started to yell back. "I I-m fine, but I think I broke my leg." Everyone looked around, Belize slightly laughing knowing it was Sniffles tricking them, but what he didn't know was when the trapdoor opened Sniffles leg hit the hinge and when he fell to the ground, he missed the cushion landing he had set up.

Sniffles started to rub his leg feeling how bad he broke it, he started to crawl around looking for a bandage of some sort, just a few items to make a splint will be fine, he found a couple of boards that fit his leg perfectly and just needed to find a gauge now to wrap around it.

Sniffles sighed as there was nothing around. Suddenly a voice came from behind Sniffles he turned around fast shocked someone was already down there with him, he fell on his leg injuring more. "Looking for this… Sniffles?" Sniffles saw just a silhouette with a large wrapping of gauge ready to use. "Thank you, thank you very much. I couldn't find that anywhere." Sniffles started to hop on one leg to go over and get the gauge, but before he got to the silhouette he was stabbed with a kitchen knife and before he could scream out in pain, he mouth was covered by a rag, soaked with various chemicals that were very toxic to Sniffles.

Once Sniffles stopped struggling, the silhouette left Sniffles on the ground started to foam up around his mouth, then laughed as they cut Sniffles arm they put on gloves and writes a little note on the wall, before leaving in the darkness.

**A/N Okay so Sniffles is first to die, each one will vary just a bit, some might be used twice but different items, I don't know for sure, but going with whatever flows the best, if you think you know, or notice clues put in a review, I would like to see how perceptive some are.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Flaky lifted her head up and started to cough a little bit as the dust and cobwebs were finally getting to her, she sneezed a couple times, but couldn't control it much. "Wh-where am I?" she said as she felt around the wall she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a long dim-lit hallway. She looked all around the eerie area, and then she started to yell for help not knowing how far the nearest help is.

She looked all around for any signs of life, but the only signs she saw was herself and several spiders on their webs in the crevices of the walls, she slowly walks down the hall keeping her eyes on everything around her she almost tripped a couple times, but she maintained her balance. She tries yelling for help again, but still there were no other signs of life.

Flaky started to panic a little, but she finally got to the end of the hallway and saw the control room for the haunted house features, she looked in the chair and saw that it was empty, she looked behind her and saw a figure walking up to her, she started to freak out a little, but hid as fast as she could hoping the figure didn't see her.

The figure came into the light of the room and Flaky recognized the familiar face, it was Kayser with a cup of coffee he managed to get from the kitchen before he went down to make people randomly disappear.

Kayser smiled as he started to take a couple sips of the coffee. "K-Kayser, what a-are you doing h-here?" Flaky said as she slowly crawled out of her hiding place, Kayser spit out the coffee he had in his mouth and almost dropped the cup. "Flaky what are you doing down here? You should still be with Belize and the others…" He started walking over to Flaky and helped her up. "I was, but I sat down on the stairs and then fell down here." Kayser laughed a little, Flaky gave him a slightly annoyed glare.

"Look Flaky this is just a little thing to mess with people, mostly for making us wait nearly three hours of just me Belize, Sniffles, and Toothy. We have made a little game and Belize wants to test out Rose's inquisitive intelligence." Kayser looked at the monitor and saw that everyone was going down to meet Sniffles after his fall.

"Well let's go and let everyone know we are okay." Flaky said as she looked around, Kayser opened a drawer and pulled out some tape. "Sorry Flaky, but you know too much for the moment, and we don't want this plan ruined so you are going to stay here quietly while I make my reappearance… I'm shocked you fell down here though, you were supposed to go missing after Toothy." He pulled a piece of the duct tape enough to cover Flaky's mouth.

* * *

"Okay so everyone that's already been questioned by the idiot in the room, come with me, you others wait here until we get back." Just as soon as he said the Flippy came out and was looking a little mad. "Okay he said the new squirrel girl is next." Everyone looked around and couldn't find her then they heard someone coming down the stairs, the looked up to see it was Michelle walking down the steps, "Hey you, get in the ball room the 'officer' wants to talk to you. Michelle smiled, "Of course I have no problem with that." She then walks into the room.

Belize filled in the info to Flippy, "Okay so what's going to happen?" Belize looked around "I know a way to get to that specific room, we are not taking the drop, its dangerous and I don't want anyone injured." Flippy sighed, "What do you mean by that Belize?" Belize looked around "It's me you and Toothy, and I don't want anyone else getting hurt in this place. Now come on lets go and get Sniffles some help." Belize, Toothy, and Flippy all started their walk into the kitchen.

"Okay now where was that switch...?" Belize felt around everything in there until he felt the switch and flipped it, there was a sound of something moving, but it wasn't exactly known where, but Belize knew where it was. "Okay open the pantry door Toothy." Toothy walked over to the pantry and opened the door just a little, as an explosion of dust came out of the crack Belize and Flippy pulled Toothy away from the door.

Everyone was coughing a little bit because of all the smoke clouds the dust has made. "Okay now that's out of the way lets go, we need to make sure Sniffles is fine." Toothy and Belize made eye contact and winked at each other knowing full well they were going to take down Flippy and make him disappear and make it look like he got lost in a maze.

Belize was the first one to walk in then Flippy, then Toothy was the last one, once they all went in Belize flipped a switch on the inside closing the hidden passage. Belize smiled as the three friends were walking down a dim-lit hallway to the hidden room under the trap door in the living room.

Belize found the door and tried to pry it open, but it was locked, he then remembered he had a key and put the key in the lock hole and turned the key, the clinking sound of the locking mechanism symbolizing it was unlocked Belize pushed open the door.

"Okay everyone else still in the living room?" Belize waited for a response and they heard Pop reply "Yes everyone else is still here, except for Flaky and Kayser." Suddenly Lammy poked her head down in the hole, "Hey Belize did you take Rose with you?" Belize looked up at her, "No I did not why?" Lammy looked around "Well she's not here either." Lammy said with a little bit of a worried tone.

Belize was a little worried too, but he knows that Rose sneaks out in the middle of the night to come here, so he wasn't too worried about here, but then he started to think something isn't right here. "Hey guys hold up a minute, I don't think this is good." Flippy said as he started to hold his nose and fight back having a flashback to when he was in war.

Belize started to take a smell in the air and was starting to worry a bit, he knew that smell before, but he thought it was just something messing with his mind, "Toothy get Flippy away from here quickly…" Toothy didn't hesitate he grabbed Flippy's free hand and started to pull him back into the tunnel and shutting the door. Flippy started to relax again and became stable.

Belize yelled up to the hole "Hey something is not right." Lammy stuck her head back into the hole. "What do you mean Belize?" Belize looked around and found it was darker then it should have been in there. Belize yelled up "Get me a flashlight." Lammy grabbed a shatter proof flashlight and dropped it down the hole. After it hit the ground and bounced around a little Belize grabbed it and turned it on.

What he saw next was horrific, he saw Sniffles lying dead with foam at his mouth, and arm nearly cut open exposing all his muscles, then he saw the blood stained note on the wall.

_The ties of bonds shall break tonight, for this is a cursed land where death is the end. You may run and you may hide, but Death will find you in a matter of time._

Belize looked at the note then looked at Sniffles and then went over and inspected what happened, Belize looked around and found a land deed to the land the haunted house attraction was built on, Belize opened it up, he read all through the legal matter of the parchment, then he read the name that the land was entitled to as Rodrick Velharden.

Belize was a bit upset about the death of Sniffles, but he knew in several hours he was going to be fine. Belize went over to the door and found a skeleton he thought was a prop, but then he poked it and it fell apart Belize then realized that it was a real skeleton, and this hidden room, was on the land since a couple years after the town learned that no one can die.

"How can a skeleton be here?" Belize said a loud to himself, but he didn't want to find out, he just got up and went to the door opened it and closed it, leaving Sniffles to rot in the room until he somehow lives again.

**A/N Okay this was more of just info then another dying, I'm making this long intentionally as it is even interesting me to see how this plays out. Any way yeah, not every chapter will have a death.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After tying up Flaky Kayser sighed and then looked at the monitor and saw everyone, but the four that were planned separation, he then looked and saw a few of the party guests in shock at something but he couldn't see what it was, he got out of the monitor room and went into the kitchen and hid behind everything he could to not be seen, but get close enough to have a view of what everyone was looking at.

Kayser made it to the back of the group and figured why not mess with their mind while they are here, he tapped Lammy on the shoulder she jumped and screamed everyone jumped and screamed because of that and then everyone was giving a glare at Kayser.

"What I was just using the bathroom, guys chill out." Lumpy walked out of the room and saw Kayser, "Oh for the love of…" he sighed and looked to the ground, "Dang squirrel, you are worse then that coon. Whatever; get in here right now." Lumpy grabbed Kayser and started to drag him into the ball room for questioning. Everyone was sort of snickering, but then looked into the hole to find Belize.

Lammy was the nearest one and yelled into the hole for Belize, but no response, she tried again, and again no response, "Belize you better say something or I'm not going to fix your favorite meal tomorrow." Still there was silence, "Okay what is it with everyone going around getting missing, and where is Flaky?"

"What Flaky is gone?" Everyone jumped and turned fast and saw Belize was with them with no Toothy or Flippy. "Why are you doing this to us?" Belize slightly smiled "Doing what? Trying to host a party for my little sister… if that is doing something to you, then yeah, I am doing something, but if that's not what you mean then I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lammy walked up to him and looked into his eyes "I know you well enough Belize to know when you are lying so what are you doing to us?" Belize sighed "Fine sheesh. Me Toothy, Kayser, and Sniffles were playing a prank, on everyone, not intending you and Rose, but everyone who shown up just before you did."

Belize then looked at everyone that was within an hour to an hour and a half before Rose and Lammy shown up. "But yeah other then that I am not the cause of what's happened and no idea what happened to Flaky." Belize said with a smile to see if Lammy would believe his truth was a lie.

Lammy was about to respond she believed it was a lie, but she hasn't really heard him tell a lot of the truth around her, so she wasn't fully sure if it was a truth or a lie. She sighed and started to sit and stare trying to figure out. "He's lying." Everyone looked around and saw Michelle sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Well partially anyway, he knows something, that much is obvious." Belize looked at Michelle a bit confused at first, but then started thinking, she may be a bit more clever then he though, and knew she had to go next once he knows Toothy has Flippy under control and in on the plan.

Belize then smiled "Wise, very wise, Michelle... Too bad that I have to really disagree with you about it in a way, when I said that statement that I don't know what happened to Flaky, I didn't lie, but the problems causing just the front door to get jammed locking everyone in." Belize went over to the door and pushed it, punched it and did a full body slam into it and fell to the floor everyone heard a couple of bones crack.

They walked over to Belize and helped him up, and everyone looked at the door, it has not moved even an inch. "See that's all I did, I'm shocked she figured that out." Michelle just smiled and started to slowly walk down the stairs. "Belize… Do not believe that everyone in this town is not perceptive to some things, I saw you tampering with the door right after you finished the questioning."

Belize sighed "Well, that's awesome, but this little party is not over. So I'm not opening the door." "Belize your little game is over, we know what's going on now." Belize smiled and laughed, "Oh you think this little game is over, but what you didn't count on is the plan changed after I went down there, it was supposed to be me, Toothy, and Sniffles taking down Flippy, but yeah what happened changed my mind, and I figured, you know what why not use this to an adva-" "Get on with it Belize we need just want to enjoy the party and then go home." Rylie said looking around and seen it was getting later.

Belize sighed "Fine its now a murder mystery, someone killed Sniffles." Everyone looked at each other and then everyone looked at Belize. Belize had a shocked expression on his face. "What you all think I did something to Sniffles?" everyone nodded.

"Well you are all idiotic, I wanted this party to be fun and enjoyable for my little sister, I'm at least trying to be responsible and still have some fun, which before anyone even shown up my original party plan was a little fire show I'm sure you all would have enjoyed, but Sniffles, Toothy, and Kayser were the only ones here and everyone else was almost late." Belize looked down.

"We were just going to snag you while people were not paying attention tie up in a closet big enough to fit all or enough until someone figured out something, but it changed when I saw what happened to Sniffles. And now we are in a new game mode, with a heavy stake."

Belize looked down the hole and pressed the button to close the trap door. "I think he will be fine later, but I don't know for sure. I actually found a skeleton down there." Lammy walked over to Belize and gave him a hug, "I know theres skeletons every where, this is of course supposed to have props." Belize pushed her away a little bit, "Lammy I'm not kidding this one fell apart plastic, plaster, or rubber wouldn't break and turn to dust like what happened down there."

Everyone but Michelle, Rylie, Miltera and Kayser looked around a little worried, this slightly concerned Belize "What's going on here?" Lammy walked up the stairs motioned Belize to follow her, he did, once he got up to the top of the stairs he saw her walk into a room, Belize went into the room, it was surrounded with newspapers from Happy Tree Town and photographs of everyone in the town, except for Rose, Belize, Kayser, Miltera, Michelle, and Rylie.

"What is all this?" Belize said grabbing a couple of the photographs showing the town when it was first built, but there was no date imprinted on the photo nor a date marked on the back. "This little haunted house was a famous attraction, before we had the curse to live forever." Lammy sighed, "It belonged to a photographer, a female cat named Rejara, she loved taking photos, she lived in this house when it wasn't a haunted house, she loved having the photographs she was nearly obsessed with them."

She started to try sifting deeper into her memory of the story while Belize was sitting and amazed looking at what the town looked like before he ever learned about it. Lammy continued "She started to work for the Happy Tree Town newspaper, which she only kept all her articles, but she never displayed them, but one day a serial killer moved into town, before getting any news about the town living forever they killed everyone, then fled town."

Belize was almost to a laughing point, but refrained from it trying not to distract Lammy. "She was the only one that hid from the rampage, she took pictures of everything, we don't know what happened for sure, but some rumors say she went insane and got tired of the immortality that she tried killing herself in all kinds of ways, but none worked."

Belize sat down in the chair in the desk hoping he wouldn't break it, Belize was content that the chair didn't break under his weight, and then motioned for Lammy to continue on. "After one of her many experiments she disappeared and was never heard from again, some say she just left the town and died like natural, or was killed then thrown out of town." Lammy started to get a little bit teary as she said that.

"Okay that seems interesting, but what does that story pertain to what's going on now and what I found?" Lammy face palmed while still slightly crying "You may have found a legend and destroyed it, along with that you may have just made me think what if Sniffles doesn't come back."

Belize looked around walked over to Lammy, gave her a light hug and then gently started to rub the top of her head, "I'm sure Sniffles will be fine just can't believe in all rumors and legends without proof right?" Lammy smiled and nodded "Yeah, but theres also a little legend that she photographed the serial killer and a lore to treasure."

Belize's ears perked up the second she said treasure. "Well tell me about that" Lammy proceeded to tell Belize the story not knowing a shadow silhouette standing in the doorway listening in.

…

"I wonder how Belize is going to take the news." Pop said as he walked over to pick up Cub and stop him from entering the basement. Lumpy walked into the group and looked at the time on his watch, after he saw the time he just smiled took off the glasses and his uniform in front of everyone and put them in a bag. "Well my job here is done, good bye." Lumpy then walks into the door.

He got up from the floor, and laughed a little "I guess it's a pull door." He pulled on the handle and broke it off, "Well that is strange, who is missing a door knob thing?" everyone just face palmed as they knew Lumpy was a complete idiot when he wasn't working as a cop.

"Lumpy the doors jammed." Lumpy smiled "but I don't like jam, it bothers me too much." Kayser walked over to Lumpy and punched him in the arm. "ouch, what was that for?" Kayser pointed over to Petunia. "She did it…" Kayser then started to walk into the kitchen Lumpy glared at Petunia. Everyone just sat and laughed.

**A/N Well another chapter down, Remember: Anything in the story has a purpose, so the 'useless' information in the story give clues to things and some is just to throw off from the mystery, if you have any idea, think you know who it is, go to my forum ****Belize's Café**** I will be making a post block for this story and would love to see people use it to try and figure out who the killer is, have fun everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Belize and Lammy started to walk down the stairs, Belize seemed a little calmer then everyone thought he was going to be, but on the other hand Lammy wasn't exactly as calm as everyone thought she was going to be.

"Well, well, well, everyone it seems three of you get a prize, everyone else pay up your ante." The badger said Pop, Petunia, and Kayser were the ones happy and high-fiving each other Belize looked at the badger "Rylie, what was the bet on?" Rylie had a smug look on his face "Well everyone, but Pop, Petunia, and Kayser said you would have been angry when you came down stairs." Belize looked at them confused.

"Why would I be angry, Lammy told me something amazing that I am interested in researching… After we solve which one has killed Sniffles." Kayser looked around the room "Wait what…? Sniffles is dead?" Belize glared at him, a little bit angry he didn't stay hidden like he was supposed to, but then started trying to figure out, why would he leave unless there was a good reason, then he realized Flaky wasn't there and wasn't as upset.

"You were in the middle of talking to Lumpy I'm guessing." Kayser nodded Belize sighed "Okay well when I went down to get Sniffles and we were going to tie up Flippy, he started to smell something, then I recognized it too, it wasn't too powerful, but it was still noticeable." Kayser looked around and noticed Flippy and Toothy were still not around. "Where's Toothy and Flippy?" Belize shrugged.

"Toothy is probably trying to make sure Flippy didn't snap at what only I have seen." Belize started to shudder just a little, but then got the image out of his head. Kayser was still slightly confused on what was being talked about, but he figured he will just play along; it must be a trick Belize is pulling. "Okay but Belize I need to ask you something."

Belize was looking at Kayser "Well go ahead and say it." Kayser looked at everyone and then sighed "Alone… If you don't mind." Belize nodded and walked over to the kitchen. Once they were out of ear-shot from everyone in the living room Kayser went straight into explaining why he left his hiding place.

"Well shes ahead of the plan, but I'm not kidding, we really need to solve who killed Splendid, his blood was on the wall and said something, and I didn't completely examine him, but I think I did see some foam around him." Belize tried to think hard if it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

Kayser nodded "Okay I think we need Chelsie for this one, she's good at figuring things like this out, I'm sure if its like you said and there was foam around Sniffles, then some chemical must have been used, but without a sample I can't help." Kayser looked around, "Maybe we let Flaky go, go find Toothy and Flippy and solve this then leave the party. I'm really not in a mood to solve a mystery."

Belize laughed a little "No Kayser I'm sorry, but I'm interested in solving this now, plus I want to see how inquisitive Rose can be." Belize grabbed Kayser "Now you and everyone else are going to stay here until its solved, I mean really there's only twelve of us, how hard can it be to find out who is killing the guests."

Kayser nodded, Belize released him and they both started walking back to the living room. Everyone was huddled around Rylie making wagers for various things Belize cleared his throat loudly everyone looked up at him as fast as they could and frozen solid. "Well everyone just about is in agreement, we are not leaving until this game is done." Everyone moaned and groaned Belize smiled "Fine then we will make a wager then right Rylie?"

Everyone listened in silence. "Rylie…?" everyone started to look around and noticed Rylie was not there. "Well he must have a guilty conscience or he knows his plans ruined." Disco Bear said everyone looked at him, but no one could dispute that.

Suddenly they hear a scream, it sounded of a guy, then suddenly there was several growls and scraping noises everyone huddled together in a hug except for Lumpy who was hugging the door knob in his hand.

Once the noises ended and everything was silent, Petunia and Miltera both ran to the door and started beating the door trying to break it down. Belize sighed grabbed the flashlight. Lammy threw down in a hole to him and turned it on. "Okay i-if you know y-you are moderately b-brave, come with m-me because I-I don't want t-to go alone." No one even dared to move.

"Don't all come at once." Belize said a little less scared and a little more annoyance. Kayser walked up to him, "Come on guys if we split into groups, then nothing can possibly go wrong…" Kayser looked around and saw everyone was blankly staring at him. "By that he means… No one go alone anywhere… Wait where the heck is Rose?" Belize was looking around when suddenly he felt something tug at his tail.

He jumped almost screamed, but didn't and saw Rose was there with a rag in her hand. "Rose!" Belize ran over to her picked her up and gave her a huge hug, he then began kissing her cheek several times. Every time he got in for another she would struggle and try to break free from his grasp.

"Big brother what's going on with you?" Rose said as she let go of the rag Belize smiled and gave her another hug. "I was worried about, you its not my fault…" He looks around for Lammy, "Hey La—" everyone looked around and they could not find the lavender Lamb anywhere. Belize let go of Rose and gently put her down on the ground, then ran upstairs; Kayser, Miltera, and Pop followed they each opened up every door in the hallway until there was one room left, Belize loathed that room so much because of the strange emptiness it always made him feel.

Every time he goes in the room, he gets the sense no one is around, he is the only one in the world and the voices taunting him each second 'You're the only one, The last one standing, The last in the world' over and over each time pulling at one of his heart strings nearly making him feel sad and depressed.

Belize touched the door knob of the door and slowly turned it, everyone saw an unconscious figure on the floor, everyone ran inside but Belize, Belize slowly walked in until he heard his name being called out in one of the other rooms, Belize ignored it and continued into the room with everyone else, as the feeling of loneliness overwhelms him again.

Pop and Miltera picked up the unconscious figure and saw it was Lammy they carried her out of the room, and Kayser noticed that Belize was sitting staring blankly at a wall slowly getting more and more delusional, he grabbed Belize by the tail and started to drag him outside of the room. Kayser continued to drag Belize until they got to the stairs that's when Belize noticed that the door to the room they were all just in started to close like someone calmly went in and wanted to keep everyone out.

Belize's mind just snapped from seeing that, he bolted down the stairs and to the door, Belize then started to beat on it and trying to tear it apart, but was unsuccessful as everyone else was that tried.

"Belize, Belize… calm down, what's the matter?" Kayser said as he grabbed Belize by the shoulders and tried to hold him still. Belize just kept trying to get at the door to un-jam it, but he couldn't figure out how to un-jam it in the mind state he was in. Belize tried to relax a little, once he stopped struggling to get away from Kayser he felt the presence of everyone in the room and he stopped feeling completely alone.

"Wh-what just happened?" Belize said as he put his hand up to his head and started to rub it. Everyone just stared at Belize trying to comprehend what just happened, Belize looked around "How did we get back downstairs?" Kayser poked Belize "Look man, I don't know what happened to you, but we found Lammy in the room, we got her down here, and she's still unconscious, but you were freaking out over something."

Belize looked around, "Okay this place is getting dangerous, we need to find everyone and make sure we are all here, all of us are going to charge at the door and break it down, I don't care about this place anymore, and I'm just going to burn it to the ground once we leave." Rose popped up from the crowd "No big brother, I love this place, it reminds me of home sometime."

Belize sighed and looked at Rose in the eyes and saw himself when he was younger when he didn't know what a dangerous situation was, or the fact about the value of life, and the problem that would arise from never encountering it. He started to cry just a little, but then he looked away from Rose for a couple seconds then when he looked back she had small amount of tears in her eyes and was making an adorable pouting face.

Belize was unfazed for some of it, but until he saw a sparkle in a tear just barely hanging on Rose's eye he finally broke "Fine I wont burn the place to the ground." Rose smiled and jumped with joy ran over to Belize and gave him a hug.

"But we still need to find everyone and we do need to figure out what's happening here. I mean really Sniffles is dead, and I think Rylie might be too." Everyone looked around and there was still no sign of him. Belize sighed okay, we all stick together, and no one is going to go anywhere alone, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay good now Kayser, I know you know where Flaky is let's go get her." Kayser nodded, then they hear a loud bang in the kitchen. Everyone ran through the archway of the kitchen and saw Flaky lying dead on the floor, with a spine broken on the side and a message etched into the board of the cabinet. _'Try as you might Belize you may never figure out who I am, but I have found out a lot about you.'_

Belize sighed then yelled out as loud as he could, "Funny, just funny now why are you hiding? I mean really each one you kill we are just getting closer and closer to finding you." Belize listened for a response of any kind; everyone was just looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not crazy; I know I'm not crazy." Lammy walked over to Belize "Yeah like you know I'm not when I told you about Mr. Pickles and you didn't believe me." She said sarcastically making a few people snicker.

Belize looked down, "Look that's a bit different, that was before I got to know you more…" Suddenly the electricity in the house went out, Belize was trying to find the flashlight, but couldn't everyone was panicking a bit and there was couple of thuds coming from the living room, after the thuds stopped the lights came back on.

Everyone ran to the living room and found an antique metal ball with Michelle's name on it. Michelle looked at everyone and then walked over to the ball. "What the heck, this ball should be in my vault, no one has access to it, and you have to go through a heavy security to even get near it."

Michelle picked up the ball and then suddenly dropped it, Belize went over to her "What happened?" Michelle was shaky a bit and then she shown Belize her hand which was a little bit covered in blood. Belize quickly ran through the crowd and went over to investigate Flaky and saw she had a sphere shaped indention in her skull that the ball would fit perfectly in.

Belize started to piece a few things together, "Okay that is there's too many places for people to get through here, we are all going to go to my private study in this place where there's only one way in and one way out, everyone is going to stay there until I can find a way to open this door." Belize looked around "Any one has a problem with that?" Michelle raised her hand, but Belize ignored it "Good, now let's go."

Belize lead the group up the stairs and down the other side of the hall way Belize opened the door, and everyone piled up inside the room. "Okay now Kayser you are good at making sure people listen, I mean really its not much different then the mental institution just these are not as deadly… Maybe" Belize sort of laughed a little.

Kayser scoffed and then paid attention to everyone. Belize smiled "Petunia, Pop. You two are with me, we are going to look for Flippy and Toothy, then we are going to go figure out how to get the door un-jammed." "Wait w-why me?" Petunia said a little scared of going any where with Belize almost alone.

"Let's just go, if we don't find Toothy and Flippy, they will definitely be dead, and that would mean we would have to try harder to un-jam the door." Belize grabbed Petunia's hands and pulled her out of the room, while Pop calmly walked out the door and followed Belize.

**A/N Yep Rylie missing, Flaky dead, what's going to happen next? I don't really even know, I'm still trying to compile random clues that point to everyone, but there is still some clues that lead to who the culprit is, just need to analyze. Any way another chapter, this may seem near over, but its not there's still all the chasing, finger pointing, getting out alive. Have fun.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Belize, Petunia, and Pop were walking around the house making sure if they can't find Rylie along the way, dead or alive, all three was hoping alive, but they knew about the town well enough to know they will be back, but the image of the skeleton burned in Belize's mind, he wanted to know if they died there why they couldn't be brought back, but he didn't know if it was true or not, no one there knew.

"My feet hurt; I think I stepped on a splinter." Petunia said leaning against the wall holding her foot up, Belize went over and took a look, she could have been right, the place did have splinters, but the only problem with what he saw, it was too swollen to tell if it was a bite, infected scratch, or infected splinter.

"Okay Pop help Petunia stand, we need to search every inch of this house for Rylie, Toothy, or Flippy." Belize said as he was looking down the hall trying to remember about this part of the haunted house, he made it himself and he was trying to remember exactly what he made this section do. Belize left Pop and Petunia, and went and tried one of the doors.

Belize slowly turned the knob as he felt his heart race with each little millimeter turn. Belize felt his heart feel like it stopped the second the knob mechanism snapped signaling the door could be opened. Belize slowly opened the door and slowly peered inside, he saw Lammy was sitting on the bed. Belize sighed, but then he remembered he left Lammy back with the others in case anyone shown up.

Belize started to feel a sense of intrigue as he sat there and took a great look at Lammy, Belize then realized what this part of the haunted house was for now, he made it pick random peoples fears, and a random person they know, and mix the two together, he looked closely at Lammy again, and saw her expression of sadness, some betrayal and the sense of revenge.

Belize felt a vibration in his stomach that was telling him this was his fear and it picked Lammy. Belize looked down and tried to relax. He then said aloud "This is not real, I made this area, and I can control what goes on here and what doesn't." Suddenly the Lammy in the room looks up to Belize at the door.

"Oh Belize my love, you came back finally." Lammy got up from the bed ran over to Belize and gave him a hug, Belize was shocked at how realistic this little mirage he made in the house was, somehow he got it to mimic down to every smell on the person too, Belize thought about this because there was a special Tropical Ocean Breeze that he had given Lammy just a day or two earlier.

The smell was lingering all around the room, Belize was looking around getting slightly disoriented by the smell, but then he walked out of the room and shut the door, he looked down the hall and saw Pop and Petunia were no longer there. "Oh come on really."

Suddenly Belize heard a female scream he ran down the hall and saw Petunia in the corner of the hallway crying, Belize walked over to her and started to pat her head, "Hey Petunia, your okay now… Where is Pop?" Petunia was staring at the wall while sulking and then saw a shadow move along the wall, she kept her eyes fixed on that and ignored everything Belize was saying trying to calm her down.

Belize noticed that she was too preoccupied with something and decided to try following whatever it was she was following and once he caught sight of what it was Belize felt a knot in his stomach tell him to grab Petunia and run, get away from there and into one of the rooms. Belize did just that, he grabbed Petunia and ran as fast as he could running by several doors until he felt that one of the rooms was safer then the others, he twisted the knob and it was locked, Belize knocked on the door and suddenly the door was unlocked, Belize opened the door and looked down the hall seeing a huge cloud of smoke with red eyes glaring right at him and flooding the hallway.

Belize got inside the room and pulled Petunia, just in time to close the door as the cloud started to bang on the door trying to break it down, but Belize knew this room was safe from it, but he didn't know why. Belize looked around the room and noticed it looked exactly like his room in the orphanage, Belize knew that was the safest place he knew until he moved to HappyTreeTown.

Belize felt a lot calmer then before even though Petunia is still slightly freaking out at whatever that thing outside the door was, she kept whimpering every time the door was banged and started to bend into the room, but never broke, she started to relax a little, but she was still very worried about everyone else.

She took a look at Belize and could have sworn he looked a lot younger and more feministic. She almost believed that Belize was never in the room, but somehow Rose was there smiling and looking happy, She sat and stared at the cute figure for what like to her hours, while the fog outside was still trying to bust down the door.

Suddenly everything went silent, Petunia shut her eyes for a few seconds and opened them up again Belize nor the figure that looked like Rose was any where in the room, she started to panic a bit, but she managed to stay calm until she felt something grab and pull at her tail. Petunia screamed and started swiping scratches at whatever grabbed her tail without ever even opening her eye.

"Petunia, Hey Petunia, Calm down it's just me… Belize." Belize said dodging a couple of swipes, but some of the swipes he couldn't dodge, just cut him a little, nothing to bad that he couldn't deal with. Belize then released Petunia's tail and then sat down closer next to her.

"Wh-what is this place? Belize…?" Belize sighed as his memories was flooding into his mind. "Just home… at least it was until something made me snap and not be considered normal, by anyone." Belize looked down at his hands as he remembered each of the fires he started while he was in the orphanage, and some of the lives he damaged just because his love of fire, was feeding off his hatred of other happy families, since he never got to know his that well.

"Petunia, look I may not be myself too much in this room, okay, so if I'm saying things you don't understand, just punch, hit, or slap me with something to snap me out of it… this room is making me feel like I am ten again." Petunia nodded, Belize sighed as he just figured to let the memories flow into his mind.

…

"Okay they have been gone too long… I think someone should go and find them." Kayser said looking at the small crowd of people. Everyone was hesitantly scratching their heads trying to figure out if it was a good idea to bring Belize back in the picture. Kayser walked by them and made everyone slap them-selves.

"Belize is at least some of our friend…" He then looked at everyone and stared them down "If you hated Belize enough to not help him, then why would you come to a party that he was hosting?" Everyone but Lammy, Miltera, and Rose shrugged. Kayser stood by the door opened it and looked out into the hallway hoping to see the group of three return as a group of six, but Kayser wasn't as optimistic as everyone else, especially when things are not making sense. He then started to pace back and forth. Everyone was just chitter-chattering around just talking local gossip and talking like they were getting to know each other better.

Kayser snapped his fingers and everyone suddenly got quiet and was looking at him. "I think I got it, I think we can go once, Belize returns." Everyone sort of cheered, but then after a cheer they might finally be freed they looked at him and were wondering what he was planning on doing.

"Belize said if we solve who killed Sniffles and Flaky and possibly a couple others, then we can focus on getting out of here." everyone nodded in agreement, Kayser then smiled "Okay so lets see what evidence we have." He paced a little again, Everyone that was missing at first, is the primary suspects." Everyone then started to look suspiciously at Kayser.

Kayser paused a second and just realized he may have given everyone the idea that he was the one behind it, but Kayser then recovered from the statement. "By that I meant everyone… I went missing to play I went missing. Who was gone before anyone realized I wasn't there?" everyone looked around and then Rose walked out of the crowd.

"I know who was missing while some things happened, Mr. Kayser sir." Everyone was looking at Rose as she just smiled and laughed, "Well, you were one of them, but then Flaky, and the new lady I don't remember her name…" Kayser's attention suddenly snapped to the squirrel, "You were gone to, how did we not notice that?" Michelle kind of blushed a bit, and then saw everyone was looking at her, she kind of had a nervous laugh, and then she cleared her throat.

"Okay I hate parties, and crowds now can you please stop getting closer to me, your really making me claustrophobic." Michelle said as she started backing into a corner even though no one was moving toward her. "Just answer where you were." Kayser said as he knew about claustrophobia a bit well, and got some of the others to back up away from the corner Michelle was in.

"I went to freshen up in the bathroom, and…" She started to reach into a bag everyone started to worry a little and kept their eye on her hand, Kayser ran over to Michelle and grabbed her hand from the bag, Michelle was shocked at how fast he reacted. Michelle pushed him back and continued to pull out something.

"wrap this little gift, for Rose." She said as she held the box out to Rose. Rose slowly walked over to it grabbed it and opened it up, she smiled as she looked at it, it was a fireproof pure silver locket, Rose opened it up and didn't see a picture inside, but knew that Michelle didn't have one to put in for her.

"Ooh that is so nice and pretty." Rose said as she closed the locket and put it around her neck, "Thank you very much, Miss… Um what is your name?" Rose said looked up sweetly at Michelle, "The names Michelle, I own a business her, and well someone brought that it a couple days ago and mentioned every one of your names, and gave descriptions."

"Wait what? You know about us, but we don't know about you." Kayser said realizing what Michelle said, Michelle smiled, "Yes and I think I remember what they looked like to it was…" Before Michelle could finish the lights in the study shut off and everyone screamed, then suddenly when the light was back on Michelle was gone.

"Where did she go?" Kayser said looking around and every didn't hear the door open or close, because it makes a loud creak from not being opened or closed, much at the very least of being oiled was out of the question too. Everyone looked around and started to panic, that someone got into the room and took Michelle without going through a crowd of folks, and getting her out without any evidence.

"Okay this is not good at all." Kayser said, knowing that he was now the only one missing when Flaky and Rylie went missing, and killed Sniffles. Everyone turned their attention back to Rose who was slightly crying because she never got to completely finish her thanks, and give Michelle a hug for getting her a gift she loved and could wear, that was of such great quality.

She then glared at Kayser, and started to point at him, "You… it was you that did this." Kayser looked around as everyone was getting closer to him glaring at him, Kayser laughed a little, "Well, apparently things are not going as planned, but also nothing I say without proof will change your minds so…" Kayser pushed Miltera, Disco Bear and Cub out of the way and opened the door and ran out.

"Leave him, once Belize learns it was Kayser he would deal with him, and then we can get out of here." Disco Bear said as he got up and started walking over to Rose, along with Miltera, Cub, and Lammy went over to console the saddened raccoon.

**A/N Well this isn't looking good for Kayser, if he really done it, but its also not good for Michelle, Rylie, Belize, or Petunia, possibly Pop too whatever happened to them, or happening. Every time I write on this it saddens me that for some reason it gets closer to the end then I can think, weirder still I have so many ideas, but I just don't know why they are not flowing like I wanted them to, all well this is only the start of the finger pointing of who the culprit is.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N and we continue…**

Belize sat still looking around the room, he was correct it was his memories of when he was ten, but the problem with that was he never met Petunia, or any of the others, and if he saw them he may attack them, he started to twitch a little bit, Petunia being a bit paranoid after all that has been going on just went ahead and punch Belize knocking him to the floor, Belize smiled as he got up.

He bent his head to the left until there was a load cracking sound, then he bent it to the right until the same sound was heard, then he stared straight at Petunia, "You think the next family coming in will adopt me. Miss Maryweather?" Belize said in a more child like voice. Petunia was nearly frightened at the scene, but she tried slapping Belize, but it didn't work he still had the same look and voice of his younger self.

"Aww, Miss Maryweather, why are you being so abusive today? I thought you were afraid of me." Belize then started to move in closer to Petunia, suddenly Petunia saw a slight sparkle in Belize's eye, she saw it a couple times before, when Belize had a plan to burn something or someone. She quickly got up and ran to the wall, Belize just chuckled.

"Run, run Miss Maryweather, you know how much I love the hunt." Belize said purposely moving slow chasing Petunia. Petunia looked around and saw a wooden object within her reach, she kept it within her reach and she sat there waiting for Belize to get in closer. "Well, well Miss Maryweather, you gave up to early that was no fun at all." Belize sighed then said "All well there's always another they will send."

Petunia sat and waited for Belize to get in close then she quickly reached out and grabbed the wooden object and swung it hitting Belize in the ribs and making him slam into the wall. "B-Belize are y-you okay?" She just heard a couple moaning she lifted the bat ready to swing again if he wasn't normal. "What the heck was that for Petunia, dang?" Petunia sighed in relief, Belize was back to normal.

"Why did you hit me with a freaking bat?" Petunia shrugged, I tried nearly everything else, you said to do nothing worked. Belize got up and started to check to see if he had any broken ribs, he was happy if anything they were bruised, he started to walk around, to test his theory and he was happy they weren't that badly damaged.

"Okay lets get out of here, the banging at the door has stopped." Belize went over to the door, then started to think maybe the smoke was exhausted from everything, "Hey Petunia do you carry a mirror with you?" Petunia looked a little insulted, "Really are you being stereotypical with me, just because I'm a girl I have mirrors all over me." Belize walked over to Petunia, grabbed her tail and shook it, a couple of pocket mirrors fell out without breaking, Belize then gave a disappointed look at Petunia, but grabbed on of the mirrors and slid it under the door to look down the hallway.

Belize didn't see anything so he opened the door and stuck his head out. Belize was relieved nothing was there and there was no booby-traps. Belize closed the door again and helped Petunia pick up the mirrors, "Look Petunia, I would not have done that if you just handed me one and not act so defensive." Petunia scoffed "Whatever lets get out of here the dust in the room is really starting to get agitating."

She opened the door and walked out into the hallway and sat there looking around with the door wide open, Belize sighed _'what the heck is it with her, she's acting completely different then normal.' _Belize shrugged it off and started walking to the door he was about to take a step out when the door slammed shut on his right leg, the crunching noise the sound made, made both Belize and Petunia get chills up and down their spines, like a ear piercing scream in dead silence right next to them.

Belize continued walking out of the room into the hall way and the door just sat there opened and not even slightly moving, Belize sat in the hall and started to rub his leg "Go to the study and gets anyone, I don't care who, and get them to come here, I will wait here for you." Petunia just stared blankly at Belize and then suddenly her eyes drooped and then she started to blink hard a couple times.

"B-Belize where are we? What happened to your leg?" Belize just stared at her, but could tell in her concern she really didn't know what was going on. "Just take a quick run down the hall to the study where everyone else is and get help, I can even stand that well without nearly toppling over." Belize even tried to stand to prove the point, but after a couple tries he just sat against the wall, "Just hurry." Petunia started to run down the hall going to the study to get some help for Belize.

"Well, well, well Belize, seems you went against your own command and decided to be left alone, not a wise decision, not wise at all." Belize looked around there was nothing there, Belize looked into the room and saw a silhouette standing in the middle of the room, looked like they were standing there for several minutes, Belize was shocked he didn't see them until after Petunia left.

"And Why should I be worried? Nothing can happen to me." Belize said as he gave a smirk to the silhouette, "Well because of this." The silhouette walked out of the room with the bat Petunia hit him with. The figure lifted the bat up and slammed it down on Belize knocking him down to the ground, then proceeded to drag him off into the darkness. "I told you, not a wise decision."

….

Petunia made it to the study, nearly Pale from fright trying to get past the darkness and the fact she could have sworn that dust bunnies were the size of people and they were chasing her down the hall until she made it to the study. Petunia twisted the knob fast trying to get in, until she felt the feeling something was watching her and she saw the dust bunnies finally caught up with her. She started to bang on the door.

"Open up, please open, they are coming to get me, hurry." While still banging on the door, there door creaked open a little Petunia jumped into the door and slammed it shut as fast as she could. Once the door was shut she was breathing pretty heavily almost having hyperventilation.

"Petunia, what's the matter? What's going on?" Petunia was trying to breathe normally and then once she caught near normalcy she started to tell them what happened in the room, then she said how when she came back into complete awareness Belize was on the ground in the hall with a broken leg.

"What Belize in trouble, that's not a good sign." Lammy said as she looked at everyone, okay we need to find a way out of here, anyone have an idea?" Lumpy and Disco Bear gave Lammy a blank stare and then Disco Bear said "What about Belize, and everyone else? We need to get them out too." Lammy sighed she knew Disco Bear was right, but she knew Belize could handle his own, for the most part. "Fine Miltera, you me and Rose will go get Belize, Disco Bear…. You take Cub and Lumpy and go to the front door."

"Then what would that leave me?" a voice said Lammy and everyone jumped and looked around the room, "Wh-who was that?" suddenly there was a little bit of laughing as the door to the study opened and Belize was standing there smiling. "Belize!" Lammy said cheerfully, Rose turned and ran over to Belize and gave him a hug "Big brother Belize… Kayser is the one killing everyone."

Belize's smile faded, "Oh he is; is he?" Rose nodded "Well then let's teach him a lesson then." Belize's smile came back on his face, but it was more sinister looking this time. Petunia sat there dumbfounded, "Bu-bu- but, he was h-h-hurt…" Lammy then looked at Petunia, "Look you were probably just scared out of your mind, when you 'saw' him hurt." Petunia looked around… I don't believe he was faking it, he wouldn't even stand up when he told me to run here for help."

Suddenly everyone hears a little girl's scream and then notice Belize and Rose were gone.

**A/N Any idea who the culprit is? I know who of course, but yeah the next chapter is the second finger pointing and some may or may not show back up again, so everyone gone now, may all be back, or some, but it all depends what I think flows the best. So enjoy, also weird how this is my shortest chapter in this story…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Been a little depressed with meds from an injury that resulted from an incident on June 24th I had a balcony collapse and my girlfriend land on me, I saved her life at the cost of a broken ankle, sprained shoulder and wearing a neck brace to ensure the muscles in my neck reconnect properly, but everything is good, any way enough of the past, time to move on.**

**Chapter 12**

Lammy was sitting in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, "Nothing can go wrong he says, and then he does this, what is going on in the place, what the heck is wrong with us, why did we have to set up a party here." She continued to mumble many other words no one could figure out, primarily because they are either young, naïve, or too stupid to understand.

Miltera was near the window sleeping in the moonlight that's flowing in the window, resting knowing that she needs the energy, she knew she also had to block out all the noise of the room just to relax, once she had that done she laid down and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"I-I knew that wasn't Belize." Petunia said as the silence of no one but Lammy murmuring was starting to etch at her brain piercing her thoughts and making her lose her mind. "Then why did you say anything?" Lumpy said glaring at cub who was just sitting on the bed biting his beanie hat.

"Umm Lumpy, Petunia is over here." Disco Bear said grabbing Lumpy's attention; Lumpy looked at the skunk and then the little bear biting his hat, looking off into space. "This is not over yet, you little punk." Lumpy said before walking over to Petunia, and then saying "Why didn't you say so then?"

Petunia sighed and glared at Disco Bear and then at Lumpy, "I did say that wasn't him when I said Belize was hurt, and that one that was here wasn't hurt, so that should have been enough evidence in a way of saying that wasn't Belize." Petunia felt a slight pounding in her head, she just laid back on the bed and tried to calm down before Lumpy, or Disco Bear made anything worse.

There was a couple knocks on the door, Disco Bear looked around and tried to calculate who it could be, but wasn't that good at counting walked over to the door, he opened the door very slowly. "Who is it?" there was a couple of wispy voices talking, Disco Bear just sighed and shut the door. Petunia lifted up from the bed, "Who was that?" Disco Bear just went over to a chair in the corner of the room and grabbed a magazine.

"Well who was it?" Petunia said a little more agitated. Disco Bear just opened the magazine looked around in it and then sighed "Oh its just old wispy voices wanting to talk to Belize." Disco Bear then went back to paying attention to the magazine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She got up went over to the door and opened it up a crack and saw something was laying against the wall on the other side of the hall. "What in the world…" Petunia stuck her head out into the hall and looked around making sure the coast was clear, once she confirmed it was she slowly went out into the hall and looked at the figure leaning on the wall, she recognized it was Michelle.

Petunia grabbed the squirrel and put her on her shoulders and then went as quickly as she could back into the room. Once she was back inside she saw Michelle was wearing Belize's lucky black fedora with a peacock feather in the rim of it, that if sunlight was shined through it at the correct angle you could see the whole spectrum of the rainbow.

Petunia reached down and grabbed the fedora and felt something was a little sticky on it, she was hoping hard that it was not blood, but when she got near light she just learned it was only syrup, she sighed, but then she remembered syrup was hard to get out of fur, it was worse then sewage sludge.

Petunia ran around trying to find some soap and a sink to wash out the syrup the best she could, but was starting to panic because there was no sink any were around the study, and she didn't want to head out into the rest of the house, because she was sure the giant skunk eating dust bunnies were out there waiting for her.

Lammy looked up from her corner and saw a figure on the ground with the black fedora and the peacock feather, she assumed it was Belize and she quickly got up and grabbed one of the unabridged dictionaries just sitting out on the desk and ran over to the figure and started to attack the figure.

"How dare you, you monster, attack your own sister, and do all this, why the heck are you being such a jerk, and what the heck was it with you killing Sniffles and Flaky like that." Disco Bear finally getting bothered by the noise looked up sighed and then walked off to the door and went out into the hall.

Cub noticed the violence take fold in front of him and started mimicking what Lammy was doing, but instead of a dictionary was using his beanie hat like a weapon striking the air. Lumpy was watching the cub trying to figure out what he was doing then he heard a scream.

Lammy stopped hitting the figure and ran to the door she opened it and saw the magazine that Disco Bear was reading. She went back inside and started to cry and picked up the figure she just beat up without thinking and saw it was Michelle, she suddenly dropped the bleeding corpse on the floor and ran back to her corner.

"There's no place like home… There's no place like home…. There's no place like home…" Lammy then started to rock back and forth faster and faster every time she said it, while saying it faster every time she finished the sentence before... Until she just started to lose oxygen from irregular breathing and sat in the corner sulking.

Cub just looked around a bit confused at why the person he was mimicking stopped doing what it was doing, then he looked at Michelle on the floor and crawled off the bed and went over to Michelle and grabbed the hat she was wearing and put it on, he then started laughing.

…

Belize started to open his eyes, he looked around but it was too dark to see anything, but he could definitely see shadows. "W-where am I?" He then closed his eyes and felt a pressure in his head he leaned forward and suddenly the pressure was released he then heard keys jingle. Belize slowly lifted his head back up and came face to face with who it was doing all this.

"You, how dare you do this I cant believe I trusted you." the silhouette laughed "Belize, you should know by now, and as I learned everyone in this town doesn't deserve more then a chance, you messed up, and so did many others." The silhouette pulled out a shiny blade that Belize saw even though it was dark. "Now don't worry I may keep you alive to make you suffer, and watch your friends die." The silhouette pointed the knife at Belize.

"But then you are a big brother, and maybe big brother would love to sacrifice himself." The silhouette laughed again and then started to get into the deeper shadows "What the heck do you want with me?" Belize yelled. "B-big brother." Belize turned around and saw what looked like Rose hanging over a shark tank.

"Well Belize I only have time to kill one of you, but which one will it be?" The figure said while walking back up to Belize with the knife Belize looked around and then at himself, release her, now." Belize said with anger and was about to lunge at the figure, but they saw he was planning that and stabbed him in the abdomen.

"Now, now. Belize, I gave you an opportunity to choose to save yourself or your sister and you try to attack me, well then, you seemed to have made your choice." The silhouette threw the knife and cut the rope that was holding up Rose above the shark tank.

Rose fell into the shark infested tank with a splash Belize turned his head as he could hear the sharks ripping and tearing apart his little sister, he didn't want to watch he just sat head turned and started to cry while being forced to listen to the carnage in the tank.

The figure seeing Belize like this just laughed, "You wanted to save her didn't you?" Belize just sat still trying to block out the sounds from the other side of the room, he then removed his hand from his abdomen and saw that it was a terrible injury, but he could live through it, he then put his hand back over the puncture wound and continued trying to block out the noise.

"Well you are no fun Belize you know that." Belize opened his eyes and glared at the Silhouette, "Oh you think you would win family member of the year too? I worry what would happen when people find out and kill your…" Before Belize could finish the silhouette stabbed him through his chest just above his heart. "Don't you dare bring him into this, you know he has nothing to do with the carnage this town has."

Belize laughed "Well its not his fault he's not as innocent as he may look." Suddenly the silhouette smacked Belize in the back of the head knocking him out. "The idiot thinks he can save anyone, humph, if he had any super powers he should have seen this coming, all well, I better make my reemergence before they get too suspicious, and I need to make sure they can't point this too me."

The Silhouette runs and grabs the knife from the side of the shark tank "Sorry Rose, but you and your brother had to go." He picked up the knife and wiped it clean then put the knife in Belize's hand and ran out of the room to make a reemergence to the group.

…

Petunia started to freak out more and more until she found a razor hidden in one of the books and she used it to cut the syrup covered fur off, once she did that she started to relax more, then she started to pay attention to what was going on around the room.

"Lammy, what the heck just happened?" where's Disco Bear, why is Lumpy glaring at Cub, and why is he wearing Belize's lucky fedora?" She turns and looks at Michelle on the ground beaten and then a bloody dictionary next to here. "And why is there a bloody dictionary next to Michelle?"

Lammy stopped rocking and then turned and looked at Petunia a little bit pale until the lack of oxygen finally got to her and she completely passes out. Petunia screamed and ran over to Lammy "Lammy, what's the matter? Please stay with me and answer something…" Petunia just sat there looking at the unresponsive Lammy.

"Crap, this is not good… Oh no this is not good at all; we are missing Flippy, Toothy, Pop, Kayser, and Rylie." Petunia looked around "How could this get any worse." Suddenly there's knocking at the door, Petunia slapped her hands to her mouth and then slapped her self a couple times.

"Petunia open up its me Pop, I found Toothy, Flippy, and Rylie." Petunia ran over to the door and opened it just enough to see outside and saw the red robe that Pop always wears she opened the doors and pulled him in and then went back out and grabbed everyone and pulled them into the room. After she got everyone in she shut the door and looked at everyone.

"Okay what the heck happened to you and where's Belize?" Rylie and Flippy looked a bit dumbfounded; Toothy was the first of the four to notice Michelle was dead on the floor. "What happened to the squirrel?" Petunia looked at the unconscious Lammy and sighed "I thought it was Belize because he went missing with his sister, I thought he kidnapped her…" Petunia's eyes looked around the room, and she started showing signs she was lying.

Luckily Toothy believed it. "Well why did you kill her?" Petunia sighed "Really I just explained why." Toothy jumped back a little from the unexpected outburst of Petunia. "Look I'm sorry I am just having a stressful night" Rylie started to laugh a little. Petunia looked at him, "What's so funny?" Petunia said, but then she looked at her hands and saw that they were fur less and that could be what he was laughing about.

"Ignore that, I got syrup on my fur…" Petunia then put her hands out of sight in case Rylie would laugh again. "Wait I just remembered we brought Flippy back, has he not noticed yet?" Petunia covered Toothy's mouth and then looked down and covered Michelle's body with a blanket, "Any one asks she is asleep. Got it?" She said a little aggressive and aimed specific to Toothy. Toothy nodded and everyone was agreed.

"Okay so who is the one killing us?" Pop said as he went over and picked up Cub and pulled the hat off of his son's head. Petunia looked around "Okay I really don't, know it could be any of you four." Toothy looked shocked. "Well how dare you? I was trying to keep the mass murderer calm before anyone died, and you think you can accuse me of doing this?"

Toothy then glared at Petunia and was looking like he was getting ready to attack Petunia, if she said one thing wrong. Petunia just shrugged, "It could be you Rylie…" She then sat and purposefully went silent to see how Rylie would express himself. He kind of flinched a bit thinking he was caught. Petunia saw this and called him out on it.

"Why did you do it Rylie?" Rylie broke down and cried, "Look I didn't want to okay, but I just had to, I won't say any more then that." Petunia, looked at Rylie upset, and then punched him, "You killed a few of your own friends and not care about them to say why you killed them." Rylie sighed in relief "Oh that, you wanted to know if I did that…" He looked around nervously, "I thought you meant something else… he, he, he… Well yeah I didn't do anything of that sort." Rylie's voice was very confident and assured that he didn't do it.

Petunia still eyed him suspiciously and then went to Flippy, next "So Flippy, have you killed anyone lately?" She asked so nonchalant that it was like she naturally asked the question to random people. Flippy looked around "N-no I didn't, but I haven't been able to take my meds today either, I-I have been fighting back the urge to kill most of all day, and much of the night." Flippy scratched his head and then looked around and started to scratch all around.

"I think he's lost it." Toothy said everyone close enough to hear and understand what he said nodded, Flippy just glared at Toothy, "Oh shut up, if I didn't control this, you would have been dead a long time ago." Petunia knew he was right, if he did do this, it would have been more knives to the neck and eyes, cut out or open and a possible explosive inserted, or if they pissed him off enough, he would use their own entrails to strangle them.

"Okay, okay, now that leaves you Pop." Petunia said looking around the room, Petunia sighed "I knew it; Pop was the one killing everyone." Toothy jumped up "Yeah we need to exact our revenge." Rylie then jumped up "Yeah for Belize, and everyone else."

Petunia looked around and saw the door open and Pop was outside the door. "Wait there he is just outside the door." Petunia went over to the door opened it and tapped Pop on the shoulder he didn't move or respond, Petunia tapped him again suddenly she heard him wail, Petunia covered her ears and saw he was carrying his son with a knife in his brain and blue fur on the handle.

Petunia grabbed Pop and started to pull him back into the room. Once she shut the door she felt something was still out there she looked down the halls in both directions and saw a little light blue raccoon run into one of the other rooms, Petunia wanted to go and investigate, but she had to consol Pop over the loss of Cub.

**A/N well yeah this is nearing an end, but there's still the capture of the culprit and then the ending, I'm sure it may be surprising, so I expect at least two chapters left, I may throw in an epilogue, or a little teaser scene for one of future one shots. Well we will come to that when we get there until then enjoy…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Chapter 13 now the "revelation of a culprit", a chase and then capture, enjoy. And I know they are getting a little OOC but if you pressure someone or something like what's going on here people will snap, lose sense of themselves, even some snap into a killing spree even if they were the most kind person in the world who wouldn't harm a fly, so yeah people snap here.**

Petunia was holding Pop in a hugging hold stroking his head slightly trying to at least make him comfortable enough to not focus on the death of his son. "Its okay Pop, they will be back." She said not knowing for sure not knowing if the statement is true, but she continued to act like that sentence was all that mattered.

"Well who the heck is the one eliminating us one by one?" Toothy said glaring at Petunia, because she is the last one with blue fur, "I don't know okay, but we need to get out of here and just break down the door. I don't know or care whose left we just need to get out of here." Toothy looked at Petunia blankly, "Really Petunia, you would throw your friends away that fast?"

Petunia hesitated a little, "Yes of course I know they will be coming back." Petunia then smiled after saying the same sentence in her head many times trying to make the sentence she is saying sound true, at least to herself. Toothy sighed, "Well I guess you…" He stopped and looked around the room and saw that Lumpy and Lammy were missing, he then looked at the lounge chair and saw Disco Bear was still asleep and Flippy was reading a book _'How to Control the Inner Demons'_ Toothy just shrugged.

Petunia just looked at Toothy trying to figure out what's going on and what he was about to say, but then she too noticed it was too quiet, she looked around the room and came up with the same scenario they were in, "Where's Lammy and Lumpy" she then looked down and saw she wasn't stroking Pop anymore "Also how the hell did pop get out of sight?" she said out loud to Flippy, he put the book down and looked around, "What the… How long was I reading the book?" he then put the book down and actually felt a bit calm.

"I don't know, but Lumpy, Pop, and Lammy are missing and it's down to just you, me Rylie, Toothy, and Disco Bear." Petunia said looking around; she walked over to Disco Bear and tried to shake him awake. "Hey Disco Bear, time to get up, we are planning an escape to get out of this place." Disco Bear didn't respond.

She tried shaking again, but this time Disco Bears head fell off his body and rolled across the floor. Petunia screamed and gathered the attention of Toothy and Rylie; they both ran up to her and saw the decapitated body of Disco Bear.

"What the hell happened to him and what the hell is going on in this place?" Rylie said as he started to scoot back from Disco Bears body and almost tripped over the head. "I don't know…" Petunia said turning and then running to the side of the room, she grabbed a long knife that was hidden inside the binding of a book and pointed it at everyone in the room. "Stay the hell away from me all of you, I know one of you are the ones killing our friends." Petunia pointed the sharp knife at Toothy first, then saw Rylie move and almost jumped at him with the knife.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just hold on a minute Petunia." Rylie said as he was keeping his eye more on the knife then Petunia. "Put that thing away before Flippy sees it." Petunia could hear the slight worry in his tone. She looks at Flippy still a bit too relaxed, she pointed the knife at him to see his reaction.

"What the hell are you doing Petunia, he's going to flip out and kill us." Toothy said as he hid behind Rylie. Petunia held up the knife at Flippy and was shocked to see he wasn't flipping out like he normally does. "Okay what's the big idea Flippy?" Flippy just smiled, "Oh I have been over my PTSD for a couple weeks now, I just didn't know completely for sure, but I'm really happy to be rid of 'Him'" Petunia dropped the knife and ran over to Flippy.

"Yes that is amazing, so now you have no intention of killing." Flippy sighed "Well I may or may not I guess depends if I have to defend myself." Petunia shrugged, she knew it was simple logic, you get attacked you can kill in your defense if needed. Petunia went back to the knife picked it up and slowly started to walk to the door.

"Well I don't know about you three, but I am going to look for Lumpy and Lammy, I mean they couldn't have gotten far, Lammy too insane and not much movement, and Lumpy well he's an idiot and can't do much on his own." Petunia opened the door and walked backwards out of the door keeping her eyes on the three in the room.

Once she got into the hall she saw Pop standing in the down the hall, she ran over to him "Oh there you are Pop, what's the matter?" she then put her hand on his shoulder, it didn't stir any kind of reaction, she then felt something was wrong and she held the knife up defensively. "Pop what's going on?" she didn't put the knife down at all, until he slowly turned around and had the knife from Cub's head in his hand.

He was smiling and then he started to talk "This is the last thing Cub saw, before he made me kill him." Petunia froze for a minute and looked at Pop dumbstruck at what he just said, "Wh-what do y-you mean?" Pop just smiled looked at the knife "It doesn't matter now, Cub made me kill him, I don't have anything left here." He then lifted the knife up to his face and looked at his reflection.

He started to cry and then dropped the knife. Petunia didn't move she was trying to process what just happened in front of her, then she saw Pop on the ground in a fetal position rocking saying "It wasn't my fault, he made me. He didn't want me, he had to die, he just had to die."

Petunia slowly backed away from the scene and slowly went back into the study where the other three were still there and talking about how to get out of the house. Petunia shut the door and locked it and then fell against it.

"Petunia what the hell happened to you, what's going on? Did you find Lumpy, Pop, or Lammy?" Rylie said looking at her a little hopeful, because they needed at least one more helping hand to get out effectively. Petunia dropped the knife and then looked at Cub's dead body over by the wall.

"I found Pop, he's not in a good state of mind to help. I- I cant go out there again, its just not an optimistic atmosphere." Petunia then looked at the knife picked it up and stabbed herself in the arm cutting straight through right in between the Ulna and Radius bones, and out the other side of her arm.

She then smiled as the blood started to flow out of her and she started to lose consciousness. Rylie and Flippy both ran over to Petunia, Flippy grabbed a couple books and tore out the pages, he then proceeded to make the paper into strands and tied off Petunias blood circulation to her arm to prevent her from losing any more blood. Rylie grabbed the knife and pulled it out.

Toothy looked at the scene in disgust and nearly passed out just from seeing how bloody the scene was; he went over to the window and saw that there was an ambulance outside. He found it very strange because no one called for them, and there were only a couple of the town's folk that had enough medical experience to be able to legally drive one of those.

…

Lumpy opened the door to the room, he looked around to how massive the size was, he walked in and saw a giant mural on the wall depicting what he was slightly afraid of, he looked at the time on a clock and saw it was time for him to get back to work as a police officer, he put the uniform on and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Okay that damn Coon is lucky he's gone, but where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here." Lumpy looked at the Mural again and laughed, he saw what looked like Belize and Rose was in the mural "Well you damn self conceived little wannabe rich ass got a painted Mural of you and that little sister of yours on the wall." He laughed and then pulled up his gun. He took a couple shots at the mural hitting the two raccoons square in the head and heart.

Lumpy heard a door opening and pointed the gun in the direction of the noise and noticed someone standing in the doorway, "Well I thought you were dead." The figure laughed "I guess you thought wrong Lumpy, but I must say, I am shocked you lived this long." The figure started to walk closer to Lumpy.

"Hey I didn't get town sheriff for nothing, you squirt." The figure laughed, "Well you keep quiet about this, and you may get out of here alive, I already killed my target and have no need to kill the rest." Lumpy put the gun down, "Wait you killed everyone just to lead them away from discovering your actual target." He paused a moment then laughed.

"Damn squirt you are a lot smarter then you seem." The figure smiled, "Oh I am a lot smarter then I seem, but the question is; are you going to be a liability?" Lumpy put the gun into his holster and in the direction of light so he had the proof his gun was put up. "What am I not good enough to at least receive just a simple vocal response…?" the figure laughed, "All well your proving of not being a threat is just enough, now you remember our deal from the interview you gave us… Right?"

Lumpy nodded "Of course I do squirt, I will have an arrest for what has been going on." Lumpy then laughed a little nervously, then the figure responded "As long as you leave me out of the reports, and not in jail, then you will be fine for, now. Also don't worry about the ones I killed that wasn't my target I moved most of them to the town outside this land, they will revive, all except my intentional target." Suddenly the figure did a laugh and made Lumpy silent and shocked he ever made a deal with the figure.

"Now leave and be free, act somewhat scared and ever mention my name or I will take you out too." Lumpy nodded and looked around as the figure disappeared. "Damn Squirt seems to move fast all well, I'm on duty, but I have to get back to being stupid." He took off the uniform and started to talk to himself and walking into the door without opening it, laughing at himself knowing that he can play stupid very well.

…

Lammy was walking around the house knowing she was safe, she knew that if anyone was out to kill her she could easily slip into a hiding place and use a trapdoor to escape, that her and Belize are the only ones to know. She went all around the house trying to find an unlocked window, but the ones that were, were on the top floor and she couldn't find anything that they could use to jump down from there and survive, then she thought to herself whatever they will be fine and awake in the hospital.

She had the thought of killing Michelle in her head again as she neared the scene it happened, she started to feel her heart getting heavier and then she saw Pop on the ground with a knife in his hand and a cut across his throat that was fairly deep, she figured he done it to himself, but with how deep the wound was he almost couldn't have done it.

Lammy sighed and started to feel a little dizzy she got back to the study and instead of knocking like a civilized normal person that she wasn't suppose to be because of killing Michelle and acting the way she did, she wanted to keep up that image so they wouldn't know she actually killed beat Michelle on purpose.

She went back down the hall to Pop's body and smeared some of his blood on her, she then went back to the door and started to force herself to cry and then she slammed her head into the door like she was running and couldn't stop. Rylie opened the door and saw Lammy on the ground he helped her up and pulled her into the room.

"Lammy oh we are so happy to see you, Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, and me have a way out of this place, but we needed at least one more person, can you snap out of your state for at least twenty minutes and help us with our plan?" While Rylie was speaking he didn't take a breath while saying the sentence his face was a little red and after he finished he took a deep breath and tried to get back his normal breathing pattern.

Lammy looked around and went to a fetal position and started rocking "There's no place like home…" several times again then suddenly she stopped and looked at the window. "Fly like a bird…" she then ran over to the window and jumped out thinking she could fly, everyone watching was shocked to see she was actually flying for several seconds, but then she fell and landed on one of the vehicles.

Toothy felt something wasn't right went to the window and looked out saw Lammy's body covered in blood and glass from the windshield, was on his car. "What no, why my car?" Toothy looked around and then sighed "I really hope the insurance company has this covered."

Suddenly there was another blunt thud at the door, Flippy went over and opened the door and saw it was Lumpy and helped him into the room. "Hey here's Lumpy…" He suddenly went over to the window and knocked over the bookshelf to block the window. Lumpy just smiled he realized if he did his smart smile they will know he's back on shift so he tried to stupefy his smile.

Rylie looked at him and figured something wasn't right, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out of the place. "Okay Lumpy, you me, Toothy, Flippy, and Petunia are going to get out of here okay?" Lumpy was fighting the urge to say something that would expose him being stupid was an act so he just nodded several times after fifteen seconds he stopped nodding.

"Okay… Umm well once Petunia wakes up we will get out of here." Lumpy nodded again and then looked at everyone that was still there he had to find someone to pin these killings on to have this case closed and not looked upon again. He smiled as he remembered while he was stupid that there was blue fur on the knife handle, so he figured to point it on Petunia.

He gathered some of her fur and went into the hallway and placed the fur all around Pop and then went back to the room, he then had to make a valid evidence of something other then fur and knew he had to do something he knew would not be fun. He sighed and figured take one for the team he picked up a book and used the corner to open Petunia's mouth and he put his arm in it and forced Petunia while being unconscious to bite him, after he did that he went into another room and pulled a vial from the bag and scrapped the saliva into a pile and put some in the vial.

Lumpy then left the room went to a bathroom and started to wash away the evidence of what he did. He rushed back as fast as he could to get back into the study before anyone was aware he was gone. He opened the door slowly and then went in sat down next to Petunia.

"Okay so lets tell Lumpy the plan and see if he can understand." Rylie said, but then he had a strange idea. "Hey Lumpy." Lumpy lifted his head fast and head butted Petunia on accident, causing her to wake up to and scratch his face.

"Ah you stupid skunk, ugh how dare you hit an officer of the law you are under arrest." Lumpy then looked around and slapped himself a couple times. "Damn it blown cover whatever." Rylie laughed "Well that explains a question, but brings up so much more, whatever they will come later, come on we need to put our plan into action so we can get out of this place."

Petunia opened her eyes a little more aware of being awake, she then felt something in her mouth she used her hand and tried to scrape it out and found light blue moose fur on her tongue, she started to feel a little sick and jumped up and ran to the window, she pushed the bookshelf out of the way and threw up out the window.

After she finally stopped she walked into the center of the room, "What the heck was your fur doing in my mouth Lumpy?" Everyone looked at him and wanted to know the same, but Toothy just not wanting to be anxious went over to the window and looked out the window saw Lammy's body was missing and the puke Petunia threw up was all over his car.

Toothy sighed and walked over to Petunia, he slapped her "That's for throwing up on my car." and then went to Lumpy and slapped him, "That's for making her throw up." Lumpy grabbed Toothy by the tail and pulled him into the wall, he then punched the wall right next to Toothy's head. "Damn missed. Lucky little Beaver." Lumpy then smiled and pulled out the handcuffs, and put them on Toothy.

"Now anyone else want to be handcuffed?" Rylie, Flippy, and Petunia slowly backed away from Lumpy. "Good now just tell me the plan so we can get out and I can take you all into custody for questioning." Flippy looked at Lumpy a little shocked "What the hell are you talking about? I was with Toothy most the day and night trying to find you guys, while also exploring."

Toothy was about to talk to respond, but saw Lumpy getting ready to punch him if he said a single word. Petunia heard a noise she couldn't recognize what is was, but whatever it was, she was the only one hearing it, she just had an urge to run to it, but didn't know why. She opened the door and started to run.

Lumpy knowing that was his cue, "Hey you Skunk, get back here." no one heard a response and Lumpy had to make it look like she was the one that done everything. He went to the door and pretended to hear her yell "I'm not going to jail for this, you idiot." He then told Rylie and Flippy to stay and watch Toothy.

He then said he was going to hunt down the killer of the party and started to chase down Petunia. He ran down the hall knowing full well where he's going, he knew full well that the figure he met with wanted Petunia out of the way, so they made the plan and the room, Lumpy took a short cut to the room.

He went in and twenty seconds after he had the door shut he prepared to capture Petunia, the door opened and in came the skunk Lumpy grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, he then yelled a bit like an argument and then he shot Petunia in between the eyes. He got up and put handcuffs on her and then picked her up and took her back to the study,

Once he got back he opened the door and was shocked to see that Rylie, Toothy and Flippy were gone, but then he heard some screams of help from outside the window Lumpy put Petunia's body on the ground and climbed out the window he then saw the three friends hanging by their feet off the side of the house, he figured since they are outside and just like the figure said anyone outside the house will regenerate.

Lumpy kept himself hidden and started to cut the ropes of the three and made all three land head first onto the ground snapping all of their necks he then went back inside grabbed Petunia and went down to the front door using full force kicked the door open and went outside just as the sun was starting to come up over the horizon.

"Well they are going to be fine and time to get this 'perp' into jail so she can regenerate there and be under arrest." Lumpy then went over the case notes of the murders in the house, he falsified the evidence and made hard proof that it was Petunia doing all the killing. Once he finished it and filed it for the court, he started to walk to the hospital.

**A/N Well we know Petunia didn't do it, but who did? Who is Lumpy working with and why? Well these will probably be answered next Chapter I hope you enjoyed as this story comes to an end, it will be short ending, but don't worry there will be a epilogue... Until then...**

**Belize: Enjoy... Wait a minute you killed me, I thought you were going to use the clone idea...**

**I was, but I figured something a bit more unexpected, now stop trying to expose the secret and get back to being dead for the rest of the story.**

**Belize: Fine but you owe me...**

**Whatever... now to get some sleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 A/N Well it's the last chapter, and I suspect this little twist ending was something many wouldn't have expected much, but anyone that reads my stories should know I love throwing twists, make you think one thing then bam sudden unexpected event. Any ways Enjoy.**

Petunia heard a couple beeping sounds, she looked around, but there was a lot of nothing but blur, she tried to lift her hand to try and see if she could scrape whatever it was out of her eye, but she couldn't lift them up that high until she hears a clanging sound.

"Well she's finally awake." Flaky said looking both concerned and a little mad. "Flaky, is that you, your okay. That is great, your okay is everyone else okay?" there was only silence then a door opening, Petunia turned her head to look at the door, but couldn't see what it was.

"Why am I strapped down?" Petunia said while trying to get up and after a minute her vision was starting to get clear, she saw that she was handcuffed and strapped down to the hospital bed, with everyone in the room giving her a glare.

"Umm guys? Will someone give me an answer?" Petunia said getting very uneasy about the scene, until she felt something tugging at the sheets, "Who's that?" Petunia said a little concerned; until she saw a bit of blue fur then she recognized it was Rose.

"No Rose, don't try to get up there." Lammy grabbed Rose and pulled her away from the bed. Petunia looked at her confused, "Why keep her away? She was trying to see if I was okay." Lammy sighed "Hold her for a minute Flippy." She gave Rose to Flippy, Rose started to struggle to get out of their grips, but it was harder then she thought it would have been.

After Lammy got rid Rose she walked over to Petunia, and whispered "She learned from Lumpy, Flippy, Rylie, and Toothy, that you ran after everyone figured out it was you that killed our friends." Petunias jaw dropped "How the hell could I do that, you should know I hate messes, and would have snapped if I didn't clean up the mess." Lumpy came barging in through the door in his uniform with Cuddles, Giggles, and surprising everyone, Toothy.

"Wait when did he join the police force?" Rylie said looking around. Everyone shrugged. Toothy laughed a little, "What I was undercover, not my fault, they wanted extra help, and I figured I help solve a few things as an unofficial police officer that I can get people to confess things." Toothy then looked at Petunia "You I am shocked were one tough cookie to crack, but with all the evidence we have on you, you will be going away for a long time."

Petunia smirked, "What arresting everyone now that kills citizens that can revive, that's like what a day or two…" Everyone was shocked she knew that, then she looked around and noticed their surprise, she then sighed. "Got the information from Lifty and Shifty, as I'm sure they killed before, mostly accidentally but there were some times they didn't." Petunia shrugged.

"So only a day or two, will be fine, will give me a chance to get the jails cleaned." She smiled and went into a deep dream smiling as she sees herself wearing a pristine neon orange jumpsuit and seeing her reflection in the stone walls. She felt a hard punch to the face snapping her out of the trance she was in.

"What the hell?" Petunia said trying to put her hand on the spot she was punched but couldn't she just had to let it sit and sting for a time, she looks up and sees Rose standing on the bed being held back by Lumpy, Rylie, and Giggles. She then noticed there were needles in Rose's hand and they were pointed at Petunia.

"What is she so upset about?" She looked around the room at all the angry threatening faces staring at her then she noticed one was not there… She looked around and then saw Rose's anger and then figured it must have been Belize gone. "Where's Belize?" Petunia tried sitting up again but one of Rose's arms broke free and she started swinging the needle at Petunia.

Petunia laid back down to prevent getting hit with the needle by Rose. Lumpy grabbed some hand cuffs and put them on Rose and then he used a tranquilizer dart to knock her out, Rose started to loosely move around until she fell over off the bed snoring while she hit the ground.

Lammy held up the black fedora Belize loved and held tight to it, Petunia then realized what they meant about having killed someone, then she just realized she said she didn't care because the sentence wasn't that long. "Wait how is he still dead?" Lumpy punched Petunia and knocked her out.

"Sorry you had to see that folks don't worry we will make sure she get the harshest punishment." Lumpy started to roll the bed out of the room, everyone was smiling that they finally caught the killer and she practically confessed to it, but then all felt sad about Belize being gone forever.

After Lumpy set the case in he felt there was someone sitting in one of the interrogation rooms staring at him through the door, he slowly opened the door. There was a shadow figure "Nice job Lumpy, you are not as stupid as these townsfolk said you were, I was just waiting and plotting your demise if you betrayed me, but you have shown decent loyalty." A bag was tossed at Lumpy and landing in front of him, "Here's part of your reward the other is on this table here."

Lumpy walked over to the table and suddenly heard the door to the interrogation room shut. "What the, I thought we had a deal?" the figure laughed, "I did keep my end, you said you wanted to be known as the greatest detective to ever have lived in this town."

Lumpy ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked tight. "I meant I wanted to live." The figure just laughed again "Well too late for that, you will be with Belize soon enough, then I know for sure most of this place will be safer with the both of you gone."

Lumpy turned back around when he heard ticking and then he laughed, "Well your plan will fail because death always happens here and it's never permanent." The figure didn't move it just sat there the Lumpy looked through the glass window on the door and saw bright white teeth but nothing else, then suddenly a ringing sound and then nothingness hit him.

After a couple days there was a news report on the television, the news reported was none other then a lot of peoples favorite ironically named beaver Handy, who had stubs for hands.

_Earlier this week Officer Lumpy had caught a mass murderer and saved the lives of many of the towns citizens in a rampage by our own, Petunia Marylou, my ex-girlfriend, that had interrupted a joyous celebration of Rose Ferdinand's tenth birthday party, and somehow killed off one of the towns stabling factors._

Handy's been holding back crying since beginning his news report, but he gets near talking about Petunia he almost loses his concentration.

Handy started to wipe out his eyes when one of the television interns put papers in front of him and he looked around shocked.

_In breaking news we have reports Miss. Marylou broke out of custody killing officer Lumpy, one of the greatest Police detectives we had, and is now on the run anyone see her please call the news station and we will be there as soon as we can, thank you and have a great day._

The figure turned off the television and started laughing, as it walked over to Petunia hanging by her wrists in the corner of the room "See my dear that is what happens when people like you always interfere in my business and destroy my shop." Petunia just sat crying that everyone in town is out to get her that she was ignoring the figure.

The figure noticed this and laughed, "Sorry to have got you involved in this, but I did need a fall girl now, that my shop is safe I have no need for you, and since I know that you wont die, I'm going to leave you in this basement for all eternity, or until the curse wears off and everyone is able to die."

The figure opened the door causing the darkened room to light up showing that the figure was a golden brown squirrel with a lavender bow in its ear, "Later dear, and sorry again that you got involved." Petunia was struggling hard trying to break the ropes, but she just made herself exhausted.

Michelle went up the stairs and looked back at the door that was holding in Petunia, she sighed and went to the nearest construction store and bought some cement plaster and some bricks, once she got back to the antiques store she went back down the stairs and started to brick up the door trying to ensure no one, knows of what happened, and keep all the suspicion off of her.

She smiled after she put in the last brick went up to the top of the stairs and sat at the cash register waiting for customers, smiling to herself "This was a great party, and I'm glad that I went, too bad Belize had to leave, he still owes me for the damage he caused."

Michelle's flashback…

_Belize sitting in the chair acting like he couldn't get out, once Rose fell into the shark pool, Michelle went and untied Belize. "Thank you Michelle I will repay the damages for the shop, just make sure if you pin this on someone hide them away until I get back, just act like you naturally kill easily."_

_Belize then got up, "Now don't worry about your friend, I will make sure he's fine, just make sure to keep up the act until I return." Belize left out the room, and turned one last time, "Thanks Michelle I really wanted to get a bit of business done out of town and I didn't want anyone to worry about me." He then smiled and walked out of the room._

End Flashback…

Michelle smiled and then started to think, why would Belize have to be going out of town to repay her when people live forever here and he could easily get money from everyone here. She then shrugged and sat and waited at the cash register for several customers only to find her first customer was Rose.

"Well hello there Rose, sorry about your big brother." Rose smiled and looked around making sure no one was looking, she stabbed Michelle in the arm with an old rusted Swiss army knife. Michelle held her arm to stop the bleeding only to see Rose was not in the store any more.

Michelle felt something wasn't right, but she had to heal the wound before she lost enough blood to faint, she then saw a note, 'I know your secret and you better watch your back.' Michelle looked around and saw Rose sitting at the bus stop across the street just sitting giving her a creepy smile unnerving Michelle.

Michelle sat there just watching Rose until the bus passed by and didn't stop at the stop, but when it passed Rose was gone, Michelle started to get a little worried, but tried to continue the rest of the day like normal.

Once Michelle got home she found another one, "Don't enter the bedroom, the surprise will kill you." Michelle laughed and then thinking it was a joke she went to the bedroom walked in and tripped over a trip wire and landed face down into a pool of a liquid she thought was acid.

Michelle started to freak out, but then realized the 'acid' wasn't burning anything she then heard laughing outside of the pit. "Who's there?" She then tried jumping up to get out and had a white paw grab her and pulled her up.

"Belize, I thought you left." Belize laughed "Oh Michelle, you should know I am a natural trickster on new people, to a degree, I just had the perfect plan to mess with you." He laughed hard as Lammy, Petunia, and Lumpy walked into the room.

"What, all of this was one big prank…" She looked sadly at every and started to cry, Belize walked over and gave her a friendly hug, she grabbed him and tossed him into the pool of liquid and then started to laugh. "There now we are even." Everyone gave each other hugs and started talking about all their parts in the prank.

Outside the window however was a shadow figure laughing in the night _"You may have tricked her Belize, but now I know what you do to new people in town I'm going to make a prank of my own, maybe it will actually be deadly to you, and anyone else who interferes."_ The figure then ran down the street into the darkness of night.

**A/N Well that's it, I thought this was going to be a bit short, but it was longer then I thought so there's no need for an epilogue all well. It was a prank Belize set up for Michelle, but who's the new figure that's going to prank Belize, and is it going to actually be deadly.**

**Belize: eh, you can't make a story end without having a chance of having a continuation sequel; you need to learn to fix that…**

**Whatever, I'm not making sequel to this so eh, but that is a slight suspicion of a new O.C that will be shown eventually. Enjoy as this story goes to a sudden end…**


End file.
